The Mystery Girl
by Bre.brezzyyasss
Summary: this series will show you how two girls meet Korra and Asami, and how their friendship started in the 9th grade and how it develops into something more over their high school career.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Girl

CHAPTER1: A New Friend

Korra raced through the republic city high school halls rushing to her next class. She wasn't really aware of what or who was in front of her eye's alignment. All she was worried about was getting to her next class in time because she knew that her physical science teacher would have a fit if she were late to her class again!

As Korra turned the last corner of the hall a few more doors down until she reached her destination, she came face to face with another girl running straight towards her. Korra tried to move around the girl but her body just couldn't react faster than her brain and she collided with the girl and they both fell down with a "ooouff." Korra's head was to busy spinning with starts to notice who she had hit.

"ahh. I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz I was just so busy running that I-"

"No! it wasn't your fault I wasn't watching where I was going" Korra said regaining her conscience to look up at who she hit. Korra was now stuck and breathless to whom she was staring at. Korra thought to her self 'I'm staring at a Goddess', the girl had jet black hair, flawless creamy pale skin, ruby red lipstick on her precious lips, and light purple eye shadow on her eye's, and ooh her eye's were the best part about her face they were light green emerald eye's that sparkled perfectly. Korra's thoughts were snapped back to focus mode when she heard the finally bell ring "RING" "RING" "RING." 'Oh shoot' Korra thought." Hey sorry about that. Here let me help you." Korra helped pick up the girls books off the floor to hand them to her.

"thanks oh and s-sorry f-or bu-mping into you." the girl stuttered every word and a blush started to creep upon her face, Korra thought that it was rather cute. "So I guess umm I'll be on my way then. see you around I guess." the girl said full on blushing.

" yeah nice bumping into you. hmm" Korra said bumping the girl in the back as she past on. As Korra approached the classroom door, she reached to turn the knob but as soon as she laid a finger on it the door, the door flew open and the teacher scolded her with a nasty look on her face.

"your late to my class again" Mrs. Grunch said with a raised eyebrow.

"But-" Korra tried to protest but she was cut off.

"No buts unless your sitting on your butt in my class before the bell!" Korra heard the class behind her teacher start to laugh so hard that people were practically falling out of their seats." Now go get a pass from the office and come back here ready to learn!" The door was slammed on Korra's face and she heard on the other side Mrs. Grunch yelling at her students to "SIT DOWN SHUT UP!"

Korra gave out a sigh in frustration and was about to punch the door until she felt a hand on her shoulder, almost comforting her. it was the girl that she had bumped into earlier.

"Hey you want to walk to the office together and get a pass, my teacher said the same exact thing except she was more nicer, mhmm." the girl said with a little laugh under her breath. Korra thought the little laugh so innocent, so cute, so she smiled and followed the girl down the hall.

"Hey by the way my name is Korra." Korra said looking at the Goddess that was beside her.

" Nice to meet you Korra my name is Asami." As they walk down the hallway to the office they chat little conversations but in a split second lead into a silent awkwardness.

Both of the girls walked back to their classrooms passes in hand, but they were still quite. Korra broke the awkwardness first. " So... umm are you new to this district because I've never seen you around before, and you weren't in the middle school last year." Korra said just trying to make conversation, the awkwardness was killing her.

"Well no. I'm not new to the district cause I was here in third grade. and in forth grade my father wanted me to go to a private school that taught martial arts, and then around ninth grade I just wanted to come back to public schools, the people there at the private school were just a little to prissy for my taste." Asami said glad that Korra had broke the silence, because Asami usually isn't this quite herself.

"woah you know karate me too! so why did your dad put you in a private school to learn it." Korra said as they reach the top of the steps that leads into a hallway of classrooms, but they still have ways to walk to reach there classrooms.

" Yeah I really don't know why he had to put me in a private school to learn karate, but I think it was pretty worth it cause I learn many interesting things about self defense. I'm a black belt what are you... a yellow haha."

"HA-HA-AH, very funny but I'm actually a black belt as well I've been doing karate sense I was two, and if I do say so my self I'm pretty good." Korra said with pride, and confidence in her voice. flexing her muscles. they reached Asami's classroom door and they stopped and stared laughing, enjoying their conversation so much that they couldn't tear way to go back to class.

" ah ha ah, ooh-really now you think your the shit because you have a black belt hmm." Asami said enjoying the cyan eyed girls humor.

"Hell yeah I do! because I worked pretty damn hard for it! what, you think I can't beat you in a fight ahahah." Korra said hysterically and challenging Asami.

"Ha ah ah-shhh were right by the class. I-I g-uess I'll just have to show you some of my moves then, to shut you up, let the best black belt win." Asami said trying to catch her breath.

" I guess we'll have to, but don't be mad when I beat you, Hey! when's your lunch we can discuss the details then if you have my lunch." Korra said hoping the other black belt had her lunch.

" I have lunch on next block you?"

" yess I have it next block too! alright cool...umm I'll see you in 90 minutes then bye." Korra said finally leaving Asami's side to go to class, as she walked away she had a huge cheesy smile on her face that made Asami laugh even more.

Asami said one last thing before she departed to her own class " parting is such great sorrow- ahaha." Asami said loud enough for Korra to hear.

" Oh shut up Shakespeare."


	2. Chapter 2: New Nickname

CHAPTER 2: New Nickname

Asami's was in class staring at the clock on the wall. She couldn't wait to get out of this class, because she was so anxious to meet her acquaintance at lunch. Asami thought if acquaintance was the right word to describe Korra 'I mean we did hit it off pretty fast when we like practically killed each other in the hall, I guess it wouldn't be horrible to call her my friend '. Asami taped her feet rapidly on the floor as if doing so would make time go by faster. Finally the bell rang and everyone including Asami rushed out the door and headed down the hall for lunch.

As soon as Korra stepped into the hall she saw Asami racing out of her classroom looking pretty excited. Korra just smiled and glanced at her phone promptly when she caught Asami's face, trying to not seem as if she was staring at her. when Korra looked up from her phone she was caught by surprise with a punch on her arm. "Ouch! what was that for." Korra said rubbing her bicep.

"Rule number one always keep your eyes on your opponent. "Asami said poking Korra in the opposite arm.

" What the-,what the fuck you didn't even give me a warning that you were going to hit me." Korra started to think that maybe challenging this girl was a bad idea because Asami hits like a man. ' Man I wonder if she's heavy handed ' Korra thought still rubbing her bicep.

"when you were looking at your phone I thought it was a good opening ah ha. you ready to go to lunch."

" Yeah I just have to stop by my locker real quick you wanna come with." Korra said heading the direction of her locker, she knows Asami will follow.

"Sure." When they reach Korra's locker the two girls are approached by to senior's both looking to pick on Korra and Asami because they're freshmen or freshmeat.

"Hey ladies, why don't me and my friend here take you two girls into the bathroom over there and do a little Netflix and chill...but without the Netflix." one of the seniors with a leather jacket on, and a ass for a face said.

Korra just grabbed what she needed out of her locker, and closed the locker door to look at Asami who didn't know what to do in this moment, and then looked back to the smug look on the seniors face and said " And can you please tell me why the fuck you do this dumb shit everyday, umm I don't think that you have noticed this jackass but... its fucken October now you know second mother fucken quarter and every damn day you come to my locker with a new donkey looking ass friend, and a new bitch ass pickup line, and I'm this close to kicking your ass, you see look at my fingers right here." Korra has her two finger tips in front of the senior face showing him how close her finger tips are from touching. "look you see I'm almost to my breaking point. Now you think that you can pick on and push around any other freshmen around here but guess what mother fucker you got the wrong one, and that goes same for my friend here too don't pick on Asami or I'll kick you in the nuts, now don't bring your bitch ass back here again!" Korra said with her finger pointing to the senior, and standing her ground.

"Alright, Alright well leave you alone." the senior said stepping away from the two girls.

"Wow! Korra I can't believe you just did that you're very brave." Asami said still in shock

"shoot me neither, I guess I was just so sick and tired of his bullshit that I had to just tell him who was boss ya know." Korra said as they walked towards the lunch room.

As they sat down and started to eat there lunch Asami was so focused on how Korra called her "my friend" ' I guess we are friends then' Asami thought. "So hey when-." Asami was cut off by two boys approaching the table.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin said waving vigorously at Korra.

"what's up." Mako says setting his tray across from Asami " And who's this, and why is she sitting at our table." Mako said gesturing towards Asami in a rude manner.

"hey guys, this is Asami a friend of mine that I bumped into early today, and you didn't have to be so rude Mako she's allowed to sit at are table its not like she has cooties. You don't right Asami?" Korra said looking wide eyed at first but quickly changing to a hysterical smile.

"haha. No I don't have cooties Korra. its nice to meet you guys, and I hope I'm not intruding or anything Korra invited me to sit at your table." Asami said with a smile

"Oh-no! Asami your not intruding. besides its not like we own the table. My brother here just an ass sometimes." Bolin said trying to make Asami feel more comfortable. Mako just mumbled something under his breathe but no one at the tabled really cared to notice.

During the lunch there was non stop laughing and good conversation and Korra and Asami felt better about calling each other friends.

Everybody in that lunch started to head for their last block.

Korra had forgot to discuss the details with Asami about their karate session. When really now all Korra wanted to do is hangout with Asami. "hey Asami we never set any plans up for the karate session it totally just went over my mind." Korra said hoping Asami remembered that hey had talked about that.

" ooh yeah well since we didn't have time to discuss it do want my number and you can just text me later." Asami said thinking if that was a little too far because they barely know each other.

"Uh sure here put your number in." Korra said handing her the phone.

"Ok cool." Asami put her number in and she saved her contact name to the nickname Korra gave her in the hall earlier "Shakespeare" it was like a little inside joke. she handed Korra's phone back to her with a smile hoping Korra would look at the contact name which she did.

"haha really Shakespeare, I'm gonna have to come up with a better nickname for you. hmm...how bout Sami." Korra said feeling great with her new nickname for her friend.

" huh that's a really cute nickname I like it." Asami said her face rising with temperature, but she doesn't know why?

" Alright then Sami it is, see you later then... Sami." Korra said as she turned the opposite direction to go to her class.

" Bye Korra see you later don't for get to text me." Asami said loving her new nickname.

"trust me I won't."


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Embarrass Me!

CHAPTER 3: Don't Embarrass Me!

It has been five hours since Asami had gotten home from school, and she still hasn't received a single text message from Korra. Asami was counting every single second of every hour waiting for Korra to text her.' maybe she's doing homework and she just can't talk right now, God Asami why are you so needy' Asami thought throwing the phone on the bed.

Asami let out another sigh and mowed her way to her bathroom to take a shower. "Maybe she'll text me while I'm in the shower" and with that Asami hopped in the shower to calm herself.

Sweat dripped down her forehead as Korra bent over to catch her breathe, from practically running a marathon. She was at the gym for five hours straight working out like she always did four days a week. Basketball tryouts were coming up soon and if Korra wanted to make varsity she had to condition herself. Korra stepped off the track to do her ending stretches, and then called it a day to head back into the locker room.

She was fully dressed when she received a text. It was from her Mom.

Senna: I'm just leaving work I'll be there in 30min sit tight.

Korra: ugh. ok just don't stop for tea.

Senna: Girl I'll get there when I get there.

Korra: fine mom, get your tea then.

As Korra waited for her very slow mother to get all the way across town in over thirty minuets she decided to take the opportunity to text Asami.

Korra: Hey I hope you haven't been waiting long.

Korra send the message and starts to make herself comfortable thinking that Asami wouldn't respond back right away, because she probably has better things to do then talk to Korra. three seconds have passed and Korra feels her phone buzz in her hand. She glances at it to see the contact name. "Shakespeare" Korra smirks in amusement, and answers the phone.

"Only 5 hours, I was starting to think your forgot about me." Asami said sliding on her pajama pants.

"haha hi Sami no I didn't forget about you, I was just at the gym working out."

"oh why were you at the gym for five hours straight."

" I was conditioning for basketball tryouts I'm trying to make Varsity."

" Well you seem very dedicated, wow five hours straight I think you'll definitely make the team."

" Thanks Sami I appreciate it coming from you."

" you welcome." Asami said a blush warming up upon her face ' ah there it is again' Asami thought feeling the warmth upon her cheeks. They were a little silent until Korra broke it.

" So... when and where are we going to have this Karate session, ahaha I'm telling you right now you better step down before you get your ass kicked."

" ahaha your so cocky Korra, don't make bets now because you just might loose." Asami said biting her lip.

" ahah your right, well see who wins. So where do you what to do it cause you know I don't exactly have a dojo in my house."

"how bought I give you my address, and you just show up I'll handle every thing else, hmm...how does Saturday at 2 sound."

"perfect, I'll talk to you later my mom is here to pick me up." Korra said opening the passenger seat to her mothers car.

"aww, no don't go. well parting is su-"

" No! No! Shake-I mean Sami don't finish that sentence ahaha I'll see you tomorrow, ok."

" HAHA, ok see you later Korra." Asami said hanging up the phone in a blissful smile.

" She is so crazy." Korra said hanging up the phone.

" who's that, new friend?" Senna said staring at her daughter confused.

"oh she's- she's nobody." Korra said wide eyed towards her mother.

"huh it doesn't look like she's just nobody...your blushing like crazy." Senna said always teasing her daughter.

"WHAT! no I'm not- can you just drive mother I got alot of homework to do." Korra said embarrassed and covering her face with her hood.

Senna started up the engine "Alright but you do know tomorrows Saturday, and your never in a rush to do your homework."

"Well tonight I am because I have plans tomorrow." Korra said kinda regretting what she said, but she knows she needs a ride in order to get to Asami's house 'man I wish I can drive' Korra thought.

" What plans, I thought your plans tomorrow were to eat, sleep, and repeat haha." Senna said as she drove off.

" very funny mom, very funny. but I actually have a life. I-." Korra got cut off

" Yes you can go over your friends house but first-" Senna put up her pointer finger.

"uugghhh. What is it." Korra new what was coming next she does this every time Korra meets someone new.

"Hey I'm doing this for your own protection. Now as I was saying, first I have to know the name of this new friend of yours-."

Korra new this answer. "Asami!"

"Let me finish. I need to know threre name, there gender...threre parents, and why are you going over her house. Go!"

"Ok uhh, Her name is Asami, she's a girl duh! and her parents I don't know about them yet I just met her today-"

"woah. you just met her today so that's why I don't know her continue."

" yeah and when you meet her don't embarrass me! and I'm going over her house because...umm because we have a school project to do together." Korra lied because she knew that her mother wouldn't what her to be fighting, even if its play fighting because she knows that Korra can be a little aggressive.

"hmm... Ok well your motive for going over there sounds reasonable, ok I'll let you go-."

"YESSS! thank you, thank you, thank you!"

" But I have to meet these parents of hers." Senna said as they pulled in the driveway of their house.

" ok we can just meet them tomorrow when we go." Korra felt a buzz in her pocket. " oh and here's Asami now with the address." Korra's mom looked at the address and her jaw dropped." what, what's wrong with the address?"

"Korra your friend's house is up there in the estates, what did you say your friends name was again."

"Asami, why?"

"Asami, Asami...huuuh Hiroshi Sato! Korra your friends father is the founder of the Satomobile!"

"So... just because she's rich I'm not going to treat her differently." Korra said with a raised eyebrow, as they stepped out of the car.

" I know you won't you've got a good heart...but I don't know about you but tomorrow I'm getting and a autograph from Hiroshi."

" No! mom no you won't, your not going to embarrass me tomorrow no!"

" will see"

Asami was in the basement of her house setting up for her and korra's throwdown for the evening, when she heard the door bell ring. She checked her watch to see what time it was. 'one o'clock! Korra was an hour early' Asami thought. All that Asami had did was put down the mats. Asami runs up her basement steps to answer the door, But her butler beats her to it.

"Hello there and welcome to the Sato residents." The butler said gracefully as he guided Korra and her parents in the mansion.

"Korra! your early." Asami said out of breathe from running up the stairs.

"I know, my parents here wanted to meet you, and your parents before they dropped me off." Korra said rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Asami, my daughter here talks about you all the time."

"Mom!" Korra said with a frown.

"What you do."

"but I just met her yesterday."

"haha. Its ok Korra. Nice to meet you too Mrs... sorry Korra never told me your last name."

"Oh were from the south pole honey, we don't have last name's."

"ooh, that makes sense." Asami said feeling dumb.

"And this is my husband, Tonraq." Senna said locking arms with her husband.

"Nice to meet you, I hope my daughter here hasn't been giving you a hard time, because if she is just let me know and I'll fix it." Tonraq said throwing a fake punch towards Korra's face, that made Korra flinch and jump back a step.

"haha, No she doesn't give me a hard time. Nice to meet you too, both of you." Asami shacked both of their hands and stepped back to look at Korra who's face looked like a baboons butt.

"Now its your turn to show us your parents." Korra said mumbling something under her breathe about her parents embarrassing her.

"Well you can meet my dad, he's just in his workshop. My mom...she's-she's dead." Asami dropped her head, but was suddenly brought back to life when she was hugged tight by her friend.

"I'm so sorry Asami, I didn't know." Korra said feeling bad for mentioning to meet both parents. Even Korra parents felt bad.

"No, No its ok I know she's in a better place now." Asami said reassuring Korra and her parents. "here come on my dad is this way." Asami lead them to her dad's workshop in her back yard. She opens the door to the workshop, to find her dad under a Satomobile working on its engine.

Korra's mom clutches her hand tight in excitement." Mom please I'm begging you. don't embarrass me." Korra said in a whisper, both eyebrows frowning at her mother.

"Ok fine but he's just right...there." Senna said in shock.

" Hey dad Korra, and her parents are here, you know the friend that I mentioned to you about last night." Asami said stepping over some sort of part that was supposed to be in a car.

Hiroshi Sato rode out from under the car in a greasy mess. the grip on Korra's hand from her mother got tighter." Mom stop, your hurting me." Korra said letting go of her mother.

"mhmm. Well Asami are you gonna introduce me." Hiroshi said with a very deep laugh, as he tour off his gloves.

"ooh yeah, well these are Korra's parents Mrs. Senna, and Mr. Tonraq."

"Nice to meet you both." Hiroshi shacked both of their hands. Korra was shocked that he hasn't said anything to embarrass his daughter on purpose.

"And this is Korra." Asami said her hand pointing towards Korra.

"ooh so this is the girl who said she was going to kick that guy in the nuts if he laid a finger on you, mhmm nice to meet you. Asami speaks very highly of you." Hiroshi said shacking Korra's hand with a smile.

'There it is!' Korra burst out laughing "HAHA. She told you about that!"

"Dad! I-I never said that!" Asami yelled covering her face from in embarrassment. " I told you not to embarrass me."

" I guess that makes both of us." Korra said and her parents start to laugh.

" Hey that's what parents are for!" Tonraq said patting his daughters back.

" Exactly! Here since were embarrassing you guys so much why don't me and Korra's parents get out of you guys hair, Go have fun!" As Hiroshi and Korra's parents walked out of the workshop Korra and Asami felt like they could finally breath again, they sighed and looked at each both with red faces.

"Haha. So you ready to do this I have the mats set up in the basement." Asami said punching Korra lightly in the arm.

"But I didn't bring any sparing clothes, I'm just in sweats." Korra said with a slight blush on her face from the girls contact.

"Don't worry we won't need sparing gear." Asami said as she stepped out side of the workshop, to the fresh air of the October breeze. " Race ya to the basement!" Asami took off running.

"Hey no fair Sami! you didn't even give me a warning!" And with that they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Coming out

They stood in fighting positions circling around each other in hesitation to see who was going to strike first. " C'mon what are you waiting for, show me what you got!" Korra said waving her hand to Asami to charge forward.

Asami ignoring the girls comment, was looking for an opening to knock the tan girl to the ground in a matter of ten seconds. She was planning it all in her head of how she was going to achieve this goal, and with that she charged towards Korra. Asami swigged straight for korra's face. Korra weaved her head out of the way to avoid the contact with the fist. Korra jumped to the other side of Asami causing them to swap places.

Things were going according to Asami's plan. Korra threw a punch to Asami, her fist was caught in Asami's hand. Asami yanked the tan girls arm forward which caused Korra to take a step. With the speed of lighting Asami put her foot behind Korra's and tripped her, Korra fell unto the mats with a thud. She's about to get right back up, but was pinned to the mats in an insist. "Ouch! Dang Asami you really got me there, I guess I know why your dad sent you to a private school for karate!"

"So does this mean your gonna stop thinking your the shit all the time, cuz I'm a black belt as well and I just whooped your ass haha, and it only took ten seconds!" Asami said still pining Korra down to the mat.

"NEVER!" Korra yelled always being stubborn as usual.

"Well then you leave me no choice." Asami said beginning to put more force onto Korra's arms. The tan girl squirms from underneath her.

" Ok fine, fine! Your the greatest black belt that's ever lived ahhh, Mercy!" Korra said finally.

"Aww why thank you Korra its about time you came to your senses." Asami said letting her grip go from Korra. Asami rested her hands on Korra's belly.

As Korra finally catches her breathe she starts to realize how her and Asami are situated. Asami was siting on her lap, as her hands grasped the sides of her stomach. Korra started to feel a slight blush come upon her face, the contact of Asami siting on top of her had excitement running all the way through her body.

Asami noticed the contact too, but instead of making the situation awkward she thinks of something fast to distract the tan girl, with a fire hydrate face from feeling uncomfortable. "Hey Korra." Asami says with a sing song in her voice.

"yeah." the cyan eyed girl manages to say still blushing hard.

"Are you tickle-ish." Asami said squeezing Korra's stomach.

Korra stared at her for a moment still trying to process on how the very good looking girl was still siting on top of her. "n-no I'm not."

" will see about that." Asami said with a side grin.

Korra starts to calm down. 'Well Asami seems to be comfortable with all this sooo...' Korra thought relaxing herself. "Go head do your worst I'm not going to crack." Korra says as she crosses her arms behind her head.

Asami takes her hand and tickles Korra's neck. The tan girl didn't even budge. " are you tickle-ish here?"

"Nope, Keep trying."

Asami tickles both of Korra's surprisingly dry arm pits. "anything?"

" Nothin."

Asami lays her hands on Korra's belly again and stares at her with a pout. Then an idea comes to her. she starts to lift of Korra's shirt.

Korra's face starts to rise with heat again. But she lets the Goddess on her lap continue what she is doing.

Asami lifts up Korra's shirt high enough to see her well toned stomach her eyes widen with shock but she tries to make it obvious. 'wow Korra has pretty nice abs, and she's like only 15, she for sure wasn't kidding when she said that she goes to the gym almost every day, it shows.' Asami bends her head down, and lands a loud blow onto korra's stomach.

"HAHAHAHA, S-Stop, Stop ok you got me." Korra says in laughter, and kicking her feet. Asami pops up from her friends stomach.

" ha I new you were tickle-ish just had to find the right spot." Asami said pulling the tan girls shirt down. But she was still siting on her lap. After each others laughs disappeared into the air around them the two girls just couldn't help but notice one another. Korra gazed at Asami, and Asami gazed at Korra, and the blue sky met the green grass in harmony.

There contact was suddenly broken when they heard the basement door open. Asami jump's off of Korra fearful of who might have see her on top of her friend.

Korra was a little disappointed, from the extra body heat leaving her.

" Hey Asami lunch is ready how bout you and your friend come and get something to eat!" Hiroshi yelled down the steps.

"Ok we'll be right up!" Asami said responding to her father. Asami looked down to a very disappointed Korra " We can continue are little match later, but for now do you want to get some grub, my chef makes the best food in the world you won't regret it!" Asami says lending a hand to Korra to help her up.

"Sounds great! I'm starving." As they raced up the stairs and into the kitchen Korra was surprised to see that her parents were still here. " Oh hey mom I didn't know you guys were still here."

"Yeah, we're just talking with Asami's dad here." Tonraq said. The two girls settle themselves next to Korra's parents as the chef laid their plates on the table. Korra's mouth watered to the fresh smell of cheeseburgers, and fries.

Asami nudged Korra in the rib "Well are you going to eat it or is the cheeseburger going to have to slap you in the face."

"Oh shut up I was getting there, Just give me a sec... I've never seen such a glorious burger."

"haha, your such a cornball." Asami said taking a bite out of her burger.

Everybody enjoyed the fantastic lunch, as they talked amongst each other. Korra even laughed when her parents talked about her embarrassing moments. she didn't care because she felt comfortable, with Asami and her dad and it had only been a day that Korra had met Asami and her father.

Korra glanced over to the laughing Asami and she flushed a bright red when she saw her beautiful face. 'she looks so beautiful, and happy.' Korra thought. Asami attached her gaze with Korra and gave her a gentle smile. Korra looked away quickly embarrassed for looking at her.

Asami was disappointed when she looked away once again a blush warming up to her face. Asami decides to get the girls attention by playing footies with her. Asami laid her foot on top of Korra's.

Korra had excitement running through her body from the contact she looked around the table to see that both her parents are distracted with talking with Hiroshi. She looks to Asami and gives her a frown mixed with a smile. 'oh so you wanna play footies uh'. Korra lifts her leg up and puts it on top of Asami.

Asami notices what Korra did and lifted her leg and put it back on top of her leg. They do this process a couple times until Asami's dad interrupts it with a question. "So Korra I heard that your trying out for the basketball team, trying to make varsity?"

Korra jolts up from her game with Asami and answers Hiroshi's question." umm yes I'm trying out for varsity."

" Well I've heard that this year the couch is a joke."

"yeah I know, that's why I'm working hard to impress him."

"Sounds like your confident Korra I think you'll make the team." Hiroshi said giving Korra a smile.

"I think she will too!" everybody else at the table said in a duet.

After lunch Korra and Asami played another round of "let the best black belt win" and this time Korra won pinning Asami to the ground. They played like that for another hour until they got bored, and sweaty. So they sat there on the mats talking. "ha I beat you five times Korra five." Asami said holding up her fingers.

Korra only let her win because she loved it when Asami pinned her down and then sat on her lap, So really Korra didn't mind losing "Well I beat you once that says something...right."Korra said with a cocky side grin.

"I really think that you just let me win." Asami said punching Korra in the arm playfully.

"Want makes you say that your just really good...at what you do with the whole pinning me down type of thing." Korra said Shyly.

"what?" Asami new what Korra was talking about but she wanted to play coy.

"I mean-umm...umm never mind your just a really great fighter is all I'm trying to say." Korra said shaking her head and glowing bright read.

Asami wanted to laugh at Korra for her baboon butt face, but instead she tries to change the subject." So Halloween is coming up in two weeks where you gonna go for trick or treating... I mean that is if you still do that."

"Oh yeah I still trick or treat, haha I'm never to old for that shoot I'll be 80 and still trick or treating, But umm I usually go trick or treating with my friends Mako and Bolin and we trick or treat in my neighborhood. But ever since Mako's bitch ass got a new girlfriend he does everything with her and kinda just shuts us out, and the only time we see the jackass is at lunch but even at lunch he's been acting like such a butthole, the dude has changed a lot." Korra said looking down with a frown on her face. But she looked up at Asami and it all went away.

"Sounds like someone had a little crush." Asami said poking Korra in the arm.

The frown came back to Korra's face " Did not! Besides if I was to date that fool I would have to shoot myself, He's not my type anyway."

"Then what is your type." Asami said flicking her gorgeous hair to the side.

"Uhh... Nobody." Korra said feeling flustered from Asami's hair flipping.

"Oh c'mon you can tell me...please." Asami said giving Korra puppy dog eyes.

"No because you would think I'm weird, plus I don't tell people this when I just met them hell I haven't even told my parents!" Korra started to feel scared and angry and her eyes started to water. A fresh tear started to roll down her face.

Asami felt bad for pushing her friend and she hugged her to reassure her that everything was alright." Its ok Korra you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Asami said squeezing her.

Korra wiped away the tear and took a deep breath in and out and said" Asami I'm gay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Some People just Click

It hit Korra hard like a bullet she has only told two people about her sexuality and that was only two of her closest friends Mako and Bolin. She has never told nor has she mentioned it to her parents, but here she was telling her friend that she just met yesterday about her sexual orientation. Korra felt like shooting herself. She started to cry into her friends arms once more, she thought to herself 'the last time that I cried about this I had just found it out for myself'.

Asami was shocked from what Korra had told her but she wasn't disgusted, If anything she felt like she was special because Korra could tell her that. She felt like she could be trusted. Asami held Korra tighter and allowed her best friend to cry onto her shoulder. After a few short minutes Korra pulled away and wiped away her tears.

Korra looked away in embarrassment thinking that her friend wouldn't even what to look at her. 'Asami probably thinks I'm weird and disgusting now.'

Asami gently turns Korra's face so they can see eye to eye. Asami held a strong and firm gaze with her best friend. A gaze that says a lot with no words.

Korra frowns and drops her head "what go head and say that I'm weird that I'm disgusting That I'm... an abomination." Another tear starts to flow down Korra's face.

"No! No Korra don't say that to your self you're the exact opposite of an abomination, your beautiful! and if anyone can't see that like I do then their nothing but assholes!" Asami said holding both of Korra's hands.

"But Asami its not even common in republic city to be gay-"

"I don't care because all I see in front of me is an amazing girl who can do anything in life, and not care what others say about her. Your amazing Korra don't let anyone tell you other wise."

Korra lets go of one of Asami's hands to wipe away her tears, and then grabs hold of it again." Thank you Asami no one's every talked to me like that before, I appreciate it." Korra hugs Asami now tighter then ever. "I am really glad I bumped into you Sami." Korra says crying again but this time tears of joy.

"Me too Kor." Asami says wrapping her arms around her friends waist.

"Kor! is that my new nickname?"

"Yeah I guess so what you don't like it? it kind've just happened in the moment-"

"No, no I like it I think its cute." Korra said as she broke the hug with Asami.

"well good because I was going to keep calling you that any way." Asami says grabbing Korra's hand again.

Korra doesn't seem to mind and she squeezes her friends hand." So back to this topic with Halloween ha." Korra said with a chuckle.

"yeah haha we kinda got off track there."

"yeah umm sense I know that Mako isn't going with me and Bolin do you wanna tag along." Korra asked shyly

"sure It'll be fun!"

The basement door opens again and this time Asami doesn't remove her contact with Korra. Instead she keeps holding her hand. "Hey Korra Honey we got to get going its staring to get dark outside!" Senna said yelling down the steps.

"ok be right up just let me say goodbye to Asami!"

"ugh no I don't want you to go!" Asami said pulling Korra back down to the mat.

"But I have to Sami...I promise I'll text you when I get home ok."

"ahh ok but you better text me." Asami says pulling them both up to their feet.

Korra takes Asami by the waist and brings her into a tight hug "I promise I will, and Sami thank you for being such an awesome best friend." Korra said in Asami's ear.

"You welcome Kor, I'll always support you remember that." Asami said back.

They let go of each other and Korra Starts to head up the stairs. Korra looks behind her one last time to Asami and says "Parting is such sweet sorrow." Korra said with a side grin.

"Hey that's my line." Asami said with her thump pointing to her chest.

As Korra says her last good-bye's to Asami and Hiroshi she steps into her parents car. "Thank you taking me here." korra says gratefully to her parents.

"Ooh you welcome hun I hope you enjoyed yourself." Tonraq says as he starts the car.

"It seems as if you guys enjoyed yourselves too because you guys stayed." Korra said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yeah Hiroshi's a funny guy." Senna said

"So did you get the autograph?"

"Yep got it right here on paper you wanna see." Senna said holding up the piece paper.

" No mom haha I'm good."

"so what do you and Asami do because of the smells of it I don't think you were doing a school project!"

'busted!' "uhhh...we kinda were downstairs sparing together, but no one got hurt see-."

"ooh no no no don't lift up you arms you smell like someone just like opened their ass and smeared their ass juice all over you."

"ill mom that's nasty!"

" Well that what you smell like, and what did we tell you about fighting?"

"that I should never do it because I'm too aggressive."

"That's right now if you were smart you would've took a shower at her house to wash away the evidence mmm, now tell me am I wrong."

"No your right-wait a minute your like basically teaching me to disobey you what kinda sick game is this." Korra said throwing her arms in the air.

"No! put them puppies down, man you are jumping in the shower as soon as we get home, and no I'm not asking you to disobey me, I'm just telling you if your going to get way with something you have to hide your evidence. Now tell me who won this fight?"

"Well Asami won the first round then I won the second and then she won the rest of them, she's more aggressive than I am."

"Well its about time somebody put you in your place because you always think that your the shit." Tonraq said turning into a street that their house is on.

"That's exactly what Asami said after she beat me."

"what you guys do after that?" Senna asked.

"nothing much we just talked, oh I invited her to go trick or treating with me and Bolin she said she would come." Korra said as she hoped out of the car.

"Well that's good. Look at you maken friends and stuff I'm glad you enjoyed your day with your new friend." Senna said as they walked into the house "Now go get your ass in the shower!"

After Korra snuggled herself in the bed and sleep was calling her name she jolted up when she realized she hasn't text Asami. She turned on her phone, the brightness almost blinding her, and then sent Asami a text.

Korra: Hey sorry I didn't text you sooner my mom told me to take a shower as soon as I got home.

Korra stared patiently at the message bubble with three dots that were indicating that Asami was typing.

Asami: No that's fine I had to take a shower too. But I'm glad you text me back how are you feeling?

Korra: Way much better than earlier thank you by the way.

Asami: For what?

Korra: For being supportive, and giving really great hugs.

Asami: Oh Lol ya you welcome, I just didn't want you to beat yourself up over something you can't help about yourself, your awesome Kor no matter what other people say.

Korra blushed to the compliment Asami gave her.

Korra: I just thought for a second there you were going to think I was disgusting.

Asami: Well that's the opposite of what I thought.

Korra: Your the best Sami.

Asami: That's what best friends are for. Wow you know its so crazy, we just met yesterday and were already friends.

Korra: Well I guess some people just click lol.

Asami: So now that I know more about you, who do you have a crush on?

Korra: Something tells me you wanted to ask me that as soon as I came out to you, lol well I don't exactly have a crush on anyone right now.

Asami: Lies everybody has a crush on someone c'mon just tell me.

Korra: Nope, would your tell me your crush?

Asami: No, Ok I see your point.

Korra: Lol maybe one day I'll tell you I think one huge secret is enough for one day lol.

Asami: You right, well I'll talk to you later I just wanted to make sure you were ok night Kor.

Korra: Night Sami.

Korra put her phone under her pillow, turned over and closed her eyes an allowed sleep to take control. Korra's last thoughts was how beautiful Asami was, and how she changed her life in a matter of a day. The reason why Korra didn't tell Asami who her crush was, was because Asami was her crush.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Perfect Day

The wind howled through Korra's wolf tails as her and her friends walked down the sidewalk leading to the next house. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as the night started to take control. The three musketeers stopped in their tracks as they watched the sun set. The sky was painted in yellow, orange and pink streaks that complimented the sky nicely . It was the perfect way to end a perfect day.

Korra glanced over at Asami, her black hair waving gracfully with the wind, her emeraled eyes set on the sunset in front of her. Korra smiled warmly at her friend ' she's so beautiful' Korra thought.

Asami saw Korra staring at her from the corner of her eye and smiled still looking straight ahead. She turned to look at her friend emerald eyes sparkling. Asami blew air into Korra's face to shake her out of her trance. "umm Korra...Korra! come back to earth ahaha!"

"Huh what?" Korra blinked rapidly, her eyes almost burning from Asami blowing into them.

"You were staring at me Korra." Asami said shivering when the wind hit her again.

"oh...s-sorry I didn't know I was-" Korra struggled to say her words but was luckly cut off by her other friend.

"C'mon Guys are we going to sit here and watch the sunset, or are we gonna get some candy!" Bolin whined.

"yeah, lets go." Korra said regaining her focus. They walked up to the front door of another house, and Korra rang the door bell. " The people that live here always give me extra candy."

"Well what makes you so special." Asami said nudging Korra in the side

"My family and their family are tight with each other, and I'm pretty good friends with their adopted daughter."

"Do I know-." Asami attempted to say when the door swung open.

"Ayyyeee! What's up Korra!" Kuveria Said loudly swingging the door open with a bucket full of candy.

"Aye what it is Kuveria haven't see you in a minute!" Korra said clasping hands with Kuveria and doing their friendship hand shake.

"yeah I know pravite schools a bitch." Kuveria Said lowering her voice so her parents wouldn't hear her.

"Haha you can say that again!" Asami said agreeing with Kuveria since she could relate.

"And who's this Korra new friend? you already replaced me,haha." Kuveria said putting a hand sarcastically acrross her chest.

"Oh shut up I can have other friends, this is Asami, Asami Kuveria." Korra said gesturing her hands back and forth.

"Nice to meet you." Asami said Putting her hand out to shake the girls in front of her.

"Hey I'm here too!" Bolin shouted from behind the two girls.

"Oh sorry Bo, and this is Bolin."

"Nice to meet you both, you guys wanna come in Mom's making cookies." Kuveria said pointing behind her with her thumb.

"Sure...is that ok with you guys." Korra said steping into the house hesitanly.

"Yeah I love cookies!" Bolin Said follwing Kuveria inside. As Kuveria and Bolin step inside the house and headed towards the kitchen, Korra Still waited to see what Asami was going to do.

"Are you coming."Korra said facing Asami.

"Ya I'm just not used to going into other peoples homes you know." Asami said shyly.

Korra held her arm to Asami for reassurance. Asami hooked her arm with Korra's " Trust me these people are friendly, and you'll really like Kuveria's siblings, and plus you look like your freezing."

"Ok, them cookies better be good." Asami said taping Korra's nose.

"Oh they'll knock your taste buds off." Korra said pulling Asami with her arm inside the cozy home.

'Korra was right about them cookies they did knock my taste buds off haha,and Kuveria's siblings were pertty fun too' Asami thought as the three musketeers started their way down the sidwalk again. It was getting colder and darker by the minute,and Asami was getting antsy. She glanced over at Korra who looked as if it was 80 degress out instead of 30. Asami took Korra by the arm and snuggled her face into her bicep to try and radiat heat. "Don't move."

Korra started to get a jolt of excitement go through her body from the contact that came at her like a surprise. "W-why c-can't I." Korra stuttered.

"Because I'm cold." Asami whined.

Korra didn't want to lose the contact so she tried to ignore her excitement and contniue to walk down the side walk with the Goddess hanging on her shoulders. "ugh c'mon you guys if were going to get any candy we have to walk faster than this!" Bolin shouted to the other girls miles behind him.

"Just go on ahead Bo will catch up Asami's getting cold!" Korra shouted back cuffing her free hand to over her mouth, and with that Bolin was off racing from house to house. " Haha he's going to get more candy then use."

"ya, maybe we can steal some of his candy." Asami snickered but in a instant turned in to a sniffle.

"Hey we can go back to my house if you like were not to far, plus I don't want you to get sick." Korra said pushing one of Asami's curls back behind her ear. "I don't want you to feel like your being forced to stay out here."

"yeah its g-getting p-pretty c-cold out here." Asami said her teeth chattering " B-but w-what a-bout the candy."

"The candy is not important right now, friends come first, and we can steal some candy from Bo anyway right. What you need right now is some hot coco." Korra said as she turned around with Asami still hanging on her shoulders.

Asami felt like she wanted to melt, Korra cared about her so much that she would risk her own wants, for Asami's needs. "Thank you Kor, your the best." Asami said tightening her hold on her friends arm.

"Here take my gloves, you need them more then I do." Korra said taking her gloves off to put them on Asami's hands.

Asami's face started to blush as Korra pushed the light blue gloves onto her hands. 'Korra's hands are so soft.' Asami thought a she took hold of Korra's bicep again.

As they stepped into Korra's house arm's still hooked together, Korra guided the freezing cold Asami into the living room so she cold sit by the fire. " Here you go, so you can warm yourself up."

"thank you again." Asami said staring up at Korra who was also staring down at her.

" Ok I'm gonna go make us some hot coco be right back." Korra said clasping her hands together to break the awkward gaze between them. " how many marshmallows do you want in it!" Korra said walking towards the kitchen.

"umm... three please." Asami said holding up three fingers.

Korra made the two hot coco's and made her way back to where Asami was seated on the floor. She handed her the mug of coco with a dazzling smile and a wink that made Asami blush. "here you go Miss Sato a fresh cup of hot coco, injoy." Korra said watching Asami take a sip of her hot beverage.

"hmmm." Asami moaned from savoring the coco. "This is really good Kor, exactly what I needed."

"you welcome." Korra said taking another sip. "ha why do you still have your jacket on? Still cold?"

"oh I didn't even realize I had my jacket-"

"Here let me help you." Korra said cutting her friend off from finishing her sentence, it was like Korra was in a rush to help her friend or at least touch her. "there you go." Korra got up to put the jacket in the hallway closet.

Asami felt like she was being treated like royalty. Korra was being so nice to her lke exra nice 'aww Korra really care's.' But Asami started to get a little sucpicious as to why Korra was being so nice to her.

Korra came back with a blanket in her hand. She draped the blanket around Asami's shoulders like a cape and sat down next to her grabbing her mug from the floor. " feel warmer." She said taking a sip from her mug while staring at Asami.

"yes I feel much better now." Asami said scooting closer to her friend. " Say where's your parents."

"oh they went to a halloween party."

"Sounds like fun." Asami said finishing off the last glup of her hot coco.

"ha yeah if your old."

"haha s-s-stop your parents aren't old haha." Asami said pushing korra hystericaly, making Korra spill her drink.

"ahh, ouch Sami!" Korra said droping the mug and holding her flaming hot hand.

"ooo sorry Kor I didn't mean to push you that hard, here let me see your hand." Asami took Korra's hand and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles, as she held korra's hand.

Korra had that jolt of excitment again from early and she struggled to keep her cool this time. "umm *caugh*." Korra coughed " a-apology accepted." Korra said her voice craking 'ugh screw it.' Korra let go of Asami's hand and and pushed her back playfully. Asami followed and pushed Korra back harder.

Asami did what her insticnts told her and tackled korra to the ground pinning her to the floor in a instant. "ha gotcha again!" Asami said in triumph.

Korra laughed humbly with her eyes closed knowing that she had lost the fight again. " Hahaha ok ok you won." She said now with her eyes open and staring hopelessly into Asami's eyes.

Asami still pinning Korra down was not that far from Korra's face, as she stared back into those cyan eyes.' Korra lookes so cute.' Asami blushed to the thought.

Korra's ecitement was now gone, and she could feel Asami's breathe tickling the top of her lip. It was like time had stopped, she was face to face with her crush and only had one thing on her mind, and with out thinking Korra leaned forward.

Asami didn't move while Korra leand forward to kiss her it was like she wanted to kiss her. Asami started to close her eyes.

"Hey guys thanks for leaving me out there!" Bolin shouted opening the front door and walking into the living room

Korra and Asami jumped off each other to avoid Bolin catching them almost kissing each other. But it was too late.

"What are you guys doing!" Bolin shouted again.

"Nothing...we was... doing-." Korra struggled to say the right words.

"We were just tackling each other!" Asami said helping her friend.

"hmm... yeah that didn't look like tackling, your lucky it was me and not your parents Korra! and who spilled that all over the floor!" Bolin said both hands pointing towards the floor.

"umm we aciddently spilled it I'll clean-." Korra attempted to say but was cut off again.

"You know what I don't want to hear it just clean it up, I'm just going to go in the kitchen and eat my candy." Bolin said in a parents voice and stomped his way into the kitchen.

Korra looked to Asami in embarrassment and back down to the spilled hot coco and thought 'Just a perfect way to end a perfect day.'


	7. Chapter 7: Crushing Hard

Chapter 7: Crushing Hard

As Korra gave her friend an awkward hug goodbye, she closed her front door and huffed in frustration. She leaned her back against the hard door and slid to the floor covering her face with tan hands in embarrassment. 'ugh why do I always do this...' Korra thought as she looked up from her hands in annoyance. Bolin was hovering over her smaking on the sucker that was in his mouth.

"Do...you...want to talk about it." *smack,smack* Bolin said sitting on the floor in front of his best friend.

"uhh...no...I just...uhh" Korra huffs bringing her knees up to her chest, as she wraped her arms around her legs resting her chin on her knee.

"Oh c'mon Korra you can tell me, what's the matter?" Bolin said punching Korra in the arm lightly.

"ptff don't act like you don't know."

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you."

"Bolin! just think about...why do you think I'm upset it just happened not to long ago!" Korra said throwing her arms in the air.

"Wait...is this about when I walked in on you and Asami, ooo did I...did I cock block you bro!"

"Bolin! Well...yes and no-wait no that's not the point I almost kissed her Bolin, I almost kissed her!" Korra said clutching her hair almost ripping it out.

"Woah calm down, calm down." Bolin said unlatching his friends hands from her hair. "Its ok Korra."

"No its not ok! she probably thinks I'm weird now!" Korra yelled obviously not soothed by Bolins words.

"And why would she think that, its not like you told her you were gay... wait you told her didn't you."

"yeah, but she was accepting and supportive about it. But Bolin she's staight and I just tried to kiss her." Korra went back into her normal position and her hands were covering her face again."I always mess it up." Korra muffled through a sniffle as tears driped through the cracks of her hands.

"No no no, Korra you don't mess things up, stuff like this happens when you really like someone." Bolin said softly rubbing Korra's back in circles.

"I just don't know why it always happens to me though, I always end up falling for a girl that doesn't like me or is ethieir straight...a-and I j-just c-can't take anymore hurt. Everytime I fall for someone who I know I won't have a chance with I get depressed, and hurt the ones around me because of my own feelings for someone else who probably doesn't even know I exist, or if they do know I exist just doesn't give a damn about me like I do to them! And I just can't go through that again..." Korra trailed off staring in space.

It was Bolin's turn to talk now "Well Korra you know what I think, first of all love should not have a lable. And yes I know what your going to say "well I still like girls more than boys" but truly love does not have a lable, and I wish society would know that too. Korra if Asami is really special to you and she's...just different from ohter girls I say that you should go for it, Because when I walked in that living room it looked like Asami was into kissing you too."

"But after you caught us she was acting awkward up until it was time for her to leave."

"That's because you made it awkward Korra! your like one...big ball...of awkwardness!" Bolin said trying to shake some sense into his friend. "Look Korra I'm only going to say this once, I really think Asami likes you back your just so oblivious to notice it...and I'm like the caption of oblivious. I mean like seriously you had to tell me that Opal was flirting with me back at Kuveria house! Oh and by the way you've gotta hook me up with a date with her!"

"What you really thinks she likes me!" Korra said in disbelief.

"I no so but don't take it from me, you might have to find more clues that she might like you."

"yeah your probably right,ahh thank you Bo your always great to talk to." Korra said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

There was jingling of keys as the top and bottom lock of the front door unlocked and the door flew open pushing Korra out of the way. Tonraq stepped through the door while Senna followed, as he took the key out of the latch. "Hey kids, how was trick or treating?" Senna asked as she took her shoes off.

"Oh it was fun we got alot-" Korra tried to lie but was cut off.

"eh eh eh, lies you didn't get no candy and you and Asami ditched me out there in the cold!" Bolin said crossing his arms over his chest and knitting both of his eyebrows at Korra.

"Well why did you guys leave him out there, and Korra I thought I told you before that you should never split up your group." Senna said her eyes laid on Korra's that made Korra's eyes burn.

Korra looked towards her friend and scolded him 'Damit Bolin you got me in trouble' Korra thought as she looked back at her mother still waiting for an answer. " Sorry I didn't want to leave him out there, it was just because Asami got cold and I wanted to take her back to the house to warm up."

"Oh she warmed her up alright." Bolin said under his breath, and then Korra nudged him hard in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Are you ok Bolin." Tonraq said after he jumped to the boys out burst.

"Ya caugh,caugh." Bolin coughed."Ya I'm fine I just bit my tongue instead of my sucker that's all."

Senna's facial expression calmed down when she heard the reason why her daughter disobeyed her usual rule, to help Asami with her needs. Senna smiled and all of her fury washed away. "So did Asami enjoy herself even though she was cold?"

It took Korra a minute to gather as much enthusiasm as she cold to tell her mother this lie."Yeah we had a great time!"

Senna wasn't buying her daughters acting, it was clearly written all over her daughters face that she was upset. 'aww something bad must have happen I'll try and talk to her about it later...' Senna thought.

"Well what are you guys doing over here on the floor?" Tonraq asked in curiosity.

Korra didn't know a good enough lie for that one, so she just told them how they ended up in this spot. Minus the part with the crying over Asami. "Oh After Asami left we just settled here, and talked."

"Ok-." Senna said about to ask another question when there was a beep from a car horn from the driveway. Senna looked through the blinds to see a car full of teenagers. "Umm Bolin...I think your rides here...is that your brother?"

"ugh ya that's Mako." Bolin said as he walked away from the window to go grab his stuff from the kitchen.

"Who are all those people in the car with him?" Senna questioned again.

"That's his girlfrend, and probably his girlfriends friends."

"I can drive you home if you like Bolin you don't have to get in the car with those fools." Tonraq said patting Bolin on the shoulder.

Bolin gave out a sigh."No its ok I'm used to this kind of stuff as long as they don't make out in front of me I should be good."

"Well...a-lright if you say so man, text Korra if you get home safe."

"Haha I will, goodbye sir goodbye ma'am. Bye Korra." They all gave Bolin a group hug as they let the poor soul go into the car full of probably intoxicted teenagers.

"He's gonna die tonight." Korra said walking back into the house.

"Korra! don't say that!" Senna said pushing korra the rest of the way in.

"Haha sorry."

Korra was listening to her music as she stepped out of the restroom and headed down the hall back to her class. She was caught by surprise when a hand gripped her neck and the other covered her eyes. Korra screamed in shock but in an instant her mouth was covered by the hand on her eyes and her arm was pinned tightly on her back in a uncomfortable position. "Do not move, do not scream, or I'll only make the hold tighter." The stranger said as it guided Korra back into the restroom and into the hugest stall there was. The stranger let go of Korra and took her earphones out so she could hear her clearly. Korra was about to turn around but the stranger said "Didn't say you could turn around."

The stranger was no longer strange anymore. The voice sounded familiar to Korra now that Korra could hear. "A-Asami...w-what a-are you doing." Korra said a little scard.

"No Korra what I should be asking you is what the hell are you doing...ugh you can turn around now." Asami said a little irritated.

Korra turned around cautiously "I...uh...I don't know." Korra said rubbing her arm.

"You don't know! Really Korra you don't know, you've been avoiding me all day!" Asami said voice barely below a whisper. "Did I...did I do something wrong." Asami's eyes started to water up and a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped the tear off in anger and turned away from the taned girl, because she didn't want to see her cry.

"No! No! Sami you didn't do anything wrong." Korra said as she rushed over to her friends side to reassure her. "its not you Sami...its me." Korra wipped off the exrta tears from Asami's face.

"Well...well what's wrong,you can tell me Kor." Asami said with sympathy in her voice now. She grabbed both of the tan hands, and looked into those sky blue eyes that stared back at her with fear.

"I..can't tell you...I j-just c-can't Sami." Korra's voice crack to the amount of fear that she felt, She had butterflies in her stomach, and she felt a tear stream down her face. 'I like you way to much to just ruin are friendship.' Korra thought a river of tears falling down her face.

They were both crying now as if they could both feel each others pain."Korra-" Asami was inturupted by the fanil bell ringing "RING!" "RING!" "RING!"

"I gotta go." Korra said wipping away her tears and then wipping away Asami's "Please don't worry about me I'll be fine." Korra truned away from Asami and opened the stall to leave. "I-I'll text you later...I promise, I didn't mean to hurt you Sami honest I just...I'll talk to you later I have tryouts today after school."

"No don't text me." Asami paused to see Korra's reaction which the cyan eyed girl dip her head in sorrow. "Call me I want to hear your voice." Asami said in a sniffle then gave her friend a gentle smile. Korra rose her head and gave her a firm nod and gave Asami a weak smile trying not to cry again. "Now show that couch what you can do, Good luck." Asami said pulling her friend in a embrace.

"I promise...too both of those things of course ha." Korra broke the embrace, because she felt as if she didn't she would make Asami uncormtable, and then finally turned her back on her friend and walked out of the restroom. ' uhh if only Asami knew I liked her, ugh I'm such a coward.' Korra thought in frustration.

'ugh doesn't she see that I like her too, I know she likes me its written all over her face.' Asami thought a little disapointed. " ugh Korra sometimes you can really be an idiot."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Letting it all Out

It was the first day of basketball tryouts and Korra couldn't have been more stressed out than every. There were only two freshmen's at the basketball tryouts, and the rest were either sophomore's or junior's, mostly junior's. Korra stepped out of the locker room and walked over to the blechers to start her streches, but she was caught off guard by a very loud whistle. "Baseline! Lets Go! Lets Go!" Couch Amon yelled as Korra's stress became even bigger.

They lined up on the baseline Korra tried her best not to look nervous as she stared down the row full of upper class men. But she was keeping her cool better than the other freshmen girl 'Spirts this girl looks like she's going to pass out any minute now' Korra thought staring at the other freshmen girl who had a red hot face. The girls legs were shaking, and she was already sweating.'poor girl'

"Alright girls welcome to varsity basketball tryouts!" The couch said walking down the line cautiously looking at every single girl in the line carfully as if he was looking for a slip up. He came up to Korra and then stopped and stood in front of her. "You a freshmen!?" He asked rudely almost leaving Korra deaf in the ears.

Korra blinked away the little snippets of spit in her eyes before answering him "Yes." she said and backed up a step so couch Amon was no longer in her personal space.

Couch Amon nodded to Korra's simple answer then continued down the line again until he reached the other freshmen and stopped. "You scard!" He yelled at the other girl making her jump.

"I-I...I-I n-no-" The girl struggled to say a couple words.

"I, I, I. Spit it out child its not that hard." The couch yelled in the girls face practiclly giving the poor girl a shower with all of the dribble he was throwing in her face.

'This guys crazy!' Korra thought trying her best to look straight ahead and not at the conflict down the row, but it was too late because the couch had caught her glare. Couch Amon ran back over to Korra desperatly ready to unlesh round two of teasing on her. 'Oh shit!'

"What are you looking at uh!?" Couch Amon asked still yelling. Korra's stress turned into anger and her hands at her sides were balled into fists. " What me and this freshmen are talking about down there is none of your business up here!" The couch said looking straight into Korra's eyes with a mischievous grin. He was trying to get under Korra's skin which in return it worked.

'Who the fuck does this guy think he is, teasing us just because we're in lowest grade, and just the slightest slip up. Like this is fucking basketball tryouts not bootcamp!' Korra stared back at him with a stern glare about to give him a piece of her mind. "Well couch the reason why I was in your so called 'business' was because I was a little offended." Korra said with air quotes around business, trying not to show her anger in her voice.

"Pfft and why would you be offended I wasn't talking to you." The couch scoffed

"Well first of all." Korra put up one of her fingers and backed up a second time to get couch Amon out of her space."We're all here for one reason and that's to tryout, and this right here." Korra moitioned around her to all the girls in the line. "Is not trying out for basketball. Your wasting are time couch... no offense, and teasing us freshmen is not going to make tryouts go by any faster." Korra puffed out her chest in pride, she felt confident for being smart and talking back to an adult." And also quite frankly couch I think your a joke." Korra concluded.

All the girls on the baseline dropped their jaws in shock to what Korra had said. Couch Amon's grin had dropped and he stared at Korra in disbelief. "What's your name!?" Couch Amon demanded not playing games anymore.

"Korra!"She responded with confidenice, she didn't care if she was going o get introuble that's just how she is, she stands up for people and she doesn't care about the conequenes.

"Well Korra thank you for your honesty." Couch Amon stared at Korra for a moment before blowing his whistle. "Suicide's lets go!"

Asami woke up with a head ache, she had cried herself to sleep as soon as she got home from school. Her dad was at work and all of the servants that usually clean her home were gone for the day. She looked over at her digital clock on her desk it was six in the afternoon and it was already dark out.'Man its only six it feels like ten o'clock at night.' Asami thought pushing herself out of the bed and onto her feet. She checked her phone to see if she had any nonofications. She had two missed calls one was from her father and the other was from Korra, she also had a one voice mail from Korra and one text message from her father.

She looked at her text message from her dad.

Hiroshi: I'm going to be at work overtime tonight there's a problem up here at work that's going to take all night. I love you, and I'll see you in the moring.

Asami frowned at the text message.

Asami: Ok see you in the moring. I love you too :)

"pfft or maybe when I come home from scool." Asami said in frustration. Asami wasn't really upset because she's more used to it now. She spends most of her days alone in her huge mansion and she knows how to take care of herself now without her father being there.

Asami feels her stomach start to flutter with butterflies as she stares and Korra's voice message that she sent her. Asami presses the play button as she walks out of her room and heads toward the kitchen.

Asami heres a muffle on the other end of the phone. She can here Korra breathing hard as she tries to catch here breath. Asami snickerd a little as she realizes Korra must have just gotten out of tryouts. She listens as Korra finally catches here breathe as she heard her take a sip of water.

 _"Hey Sami." She paused."I'm umm...Calling because I promised you that I would. I uh...want to apologize about earlier today I really didn't mean to hurt you I just...I..ahh I'm sorry-"_ Korra hung up the phone in a lost of words.

"ugh why does she keep doing that..." Asami said snatching her phone away from her ear. She quickly pulled Korra's contact name and pressed the call button.

"Hello-" Korra said shyly.

"Korra! What the heck was even that voice mail!" Asami said as she reached into the freezer grabbing a cartan of icecream.

"Well you said to call you."

"Ya I said to call me Kor, not leave me a depressing voice mail!" Asami said grapping a spoon out of a jor, and sitting at the dinner table.

"I uh...sorry."

"No need to apologize I...thought it was cute."When there was no response from the other end Asami asummed that Korra was too flustered to answer so she continued."Korra do we need to talk, because I don't want to mess things up with are friendship."

"Me nethir. I like being your friend its just...I always mess things up Sami...and I don't what to mess things up with you." Korra said threw the phone shyly.

"...You always mess what up Kor?"Asami ask a little confused.

"Well have you noticed that I only have guy friends?"

"Well...ya what does that have to do with anything." Asami said evidently.

"Ok after I tell you this just don't judge me because I've been trying to work up my coaurage to tell you this ever since I got home ok. Promise me." Korra said waiting for Asami to promise back to her.

"I Promise." Asami said in a understanding voice.

"Ok well the reason why I only have guy friends and not girl friends is because I scare them off sortof say..." Korra trailed off.

"haha what do you mean 'scare them off', I find that hard to believe your like a girl magnet-." Asami stopped herself from talking any further 'did I really just say that, ugh nice one Sato'

"Y-eah well anyway I scare them off because some how they just...uhh they just find out that I have a crush on them and then they just aviod me because they think that I'm weird, and then I end up depressed because my crush doesn't like me. And the reason why I'm so upset is because everytime I have a crush on someone I always seem to give them my all and treat them like a princess and when they turn around and just stab me in the back, and it really hurts because I really liked them and-." Korra couldn't stop herself from talking she was speaking her feelings so much that her voice started to crack and she was crying over the phone with Asami.

Asami noticed her friend crying and cut her off so Korra could calm down "Korra! no you don't scare girls off.."

"huh well I can never keep a good friend that's a girl...I practiclly scared you off on hallaween-" Korra stopped talking this time. 'oh shit.'

"What? Korra what are you talking about you didn't do anything on hallaween that would scare me away!" Asami said a little offended."What do could you possibly think could have happened on hallaween that could scare me off. Kor your my friend and not a damn thing is going to change that you hear me!"

Korra sinffled on the other end. "Yes Sami I hear you...and I sorry-"

"and If you apologize one more time I'm going to slap you threw this phone!"

"Ok Ok geez don't hurt me."

"Now let me tell you somthing Kor we're best friends and best friends don't judge each other. And Kor." Asami said waiting for Korra to answer.

"yes."

"Don't you ever avoid me again or its your ass." Asami said hanging up the phone and not giving the other girl a chance to respond.

Asami couldn't stay mad at Korra forever and she new that. She just needed to calm down. So she dicided to watch Netflix and finish off the rest of her ice cream. She watch Netflix until she couldn't watch it no more as she dozed off on the couch.

Korra new knew that she had upset Asami. She was caught up in her own feelings, and she didn't realize that she was hurting someone that she cared about and who truly cared about her. Korra sat on the floor of the shower in a fatel position sobbing in her arms.' I'm such a bad friend, why do I do this every single time...but exept this time my crush actually cares about me, and I stabbed her in the back, ugh why am I such an ass.' Korra's sobbes turned into loud whales, and she didn't realize her own loudness until her mother knocked on the bathroom door.

"Korra honey are you ok, you've been in there for an awefully long time!" Senna felt pity for her daughter. She had took notice that Korra has been depressed for the past couple of weeks since hallaween, and she hasn't spoken to her yet about it.

"Ya mom I'm fine..." Korra said still in her fatle position. Evenactully Korra got out of the shower,and got dressed in her bedroom. After she was settled in her bed and sleep was taking over, her mom walked into her room. Senna turned on the light that made Korra's eyes burn even though her eyes were closed. "ahh mom what are you doing!" Korra protested, she just wanted to be left alone.

"We need to talk." Senna said as she sat on the side of Korra's bed.

"But its 9:30 mom! can't this wait until the morning-"

"No it can't! and since when do you go to bed at 9:30."

"well I usually don't but I'm tired right now." Korra said getting off of her bed to turn off the lights.

Senna turned the lights back on and then sat back down on the bed. "exactly Korra you havn't been your self latly! Now come over here and it down sleep is going to have to wait for a minute." Senna said getting a little frustrated with her daughter. Korrra flopped down next to her mother. "Now what's wrong with you, you havn't been lookng to hot latly."

"pfft wow mom great opener." Korra huffed resting er elbow on her thigh and leaning her head in the palm of her hand.

"Now don't you get smart with me, I'm just trying to help you." Senna said ripping Korra's head off of her arm so she was looking at her.

"uhh, I know I know I just..." Korra trailed off.

"You just what." Senna pressed. "C'mon Korra your not going to bed until you tell me whats wrong." Senna crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her glare even harder at her daughter, that made Korra shift her gaze away from her mother.

"Its just that I've been sad latly." Korra looked over at her mother to see if that was a good enough answer and when she saw that glare she continued to talk. " about my own personal feelings-"

"About what." Senna pressed again.

"About...a friend." Korra looked at her mother in her eyes this time, as if begging her mother that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Is it Asami?" Senna's controling glare turned into a penitence look after she had realized that she had pushed her daughter way to far.

Korra looked away from her mother. She felt her stomach ache and her throt throb to the sound of her friends name being said. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she shaked in her own sorrow. "Mom, I-I t-think I m-messed up..." Korra stutered as her cries turned into sobbes.

Senna huged her daughter tightly rubbing circles on her back to soothe her. "...Messed up what honey?" Senna said hesitantly.

"our friendship." Korra whaled.

"what happend honey you can tell me..." Senna said pulling Korra out of the hug so hey were staring at each other eye to eye.

" I-I I-I can't..." Korra said breaking away from her mothers gaze.

"yes you can Korra I'm your mother."

"and that's exactly why I can't tell you!" Korra raised her voice. She was no longer crying and her cyan eyes lightened up with fear. Korra clatched her stomah in responds 'The butterfiles are back.' she thought.

"...Why Korra, do you think if what your about to tell me is going to make me hate you, thats going to make me despise you, that's going to make me not love you. Ever since I gave birth to you I've pleged to never stop loving you Korra no matter what you do, so what ever it is your going to tell me just know it won't change a thing." Senna ment what she said and she was determined to getting her daughter to tell you what's been having her depressed.

Korra relaxed a little bit after hearing her mothers words. She glanced over at the clock it was ten o'clock. 'I have to tell hear if I want to go to bed any time soon.' Korra thought looking back at her mother. "From the beginnging?" Korra asked shyly.

"from the beginning." Senna concluded.

"Well its a long story but...this is how me and Asami met...from the beginning." Korra took a deep breath in and out, in and out. "Ok here's how we met. One day at school I was rushing to my science class because I was running late, and then out of nowhere I bump into Asami."

"hmm, keep going." Senna hummed.

"Ok so I bummped into her and...I felt like from the first time that I laid eyes on her there was a spark...she was like a mystery to me. After I had help her with her books and we went are seperate ways, I went to my classroom but my teacher wouldn't let me in without a pass. Asami's teacher apparently said the same thing and me and her walked down to the office to get a pass together." Korra stopped to see what her mom was going to say.

"Seems like you guys clicked pretty fast."

"yeah we did. So on the way back up to class me and Asami talked, and I learned that she wasn't new to are district but that she went to a pravite school for martial arts, and that's what made us even closer because I do Karate too. So I challenged her to a little throw down too see who was the best black belt-" Korra was cut off by her mother laughing at her cockyness.

"hahaha really Korra you challenged her, so that's how you and Asami ended up doing what you were doing at her house." Senna said laughing and slapping her thigh histaricaly.

"ya and I'll never do that again I lost everytime. Anyway so ya we pretty much just clicked and...and on hallaween I Just uhh.." Korra bowed her head and brought her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong Korra what happened on hallaween that's got you so upset." Senna said putting her hand on Korra's shoulder.

Another tear fell down Korra's cheek and she felt like she was back at the beginning of the whole conversation, like she was going nowhere. 'If I tell her this there is no turning back...you'll have to tell her that your gay...' Korra thought feeling ashamed. She didn't want to know how her mother was going to react, she didn't plan on telling her until she was in college, or probably never. But its too late now she has to tell her. "Mom on hallween me and Asami almost kissed, and according to what Bolin told me Asami almost kissed me too."Senna just stared at her daughter wide eyed and didn't say a word. When Korra saw that her mother didn't say anything she continued to to finish the rest of what she wanted to say. Korra took a deep breath in, and shut her eyes tight gritting her teeth and then she let the words just flow through her mouth like the way that she breathe's out air. "Mom I'm gay." then took a deep breathe out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We Made It

They sat there in silence for what it felt like forever. Korra was practicly having a heart attack, her mother still hasn't responed to what Korra had told her. 'C'mon say something!' Korra thought getting really scard.

Senna finally broke out of her trance. She smiled wide at her daughter as she cried tears of joy, hugging her daughter tight. "I love you s-so m-much." Senna cried blissfully.

Korra was so shocked. She thought her mother was going to react totally differently, but she was greatful that she didn't. "I love you too mom." Korra said returning the hug.

Senna eventually pulled away after several minutes of hugging her daughter. "I'm so proud of you Korra. You had the courage and the bravery to tell me that, and I know it must've been hard." Now Korra was in a fit of joyful tears. Senna kissed her daughter on the forhead before leaving her room. As Senna was about to close Korra's door she stared back at her daughter."I'm so proud of you." Senna repeated closing the door.

Korra smiled to herself as she climbed under her bed sheets. 'I'm proud of me too...' she thought lastly berfore slipping into the dream world, where she dreamed about running through a grassy meadow full of glorious yellow flowers. Where she felt like there was no burden to carry in this world because Korra...was free.

Asami woke up this time with a creek in her neck and a ache in her spine, as she managed to push herself up on to her feet, she had fallen asleep on the couch. "fuck that hurts." Asami cursed to herself as she streched out her back. She grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and clicked it on to check the time, It was one in the morning on the dot. "Oh shit!" Asami cursed again slapping her forhead because of her stupidity. She was still dressed in her school clothes from yesterday, and she still had a butt load of homework to do. This is usually not like Asami but yesterday she was just not feeling it. "Ok Ok school doesn't start for like another..." Asami counted on her fingers. "One, two, three...seven hours I can have my stuff done by then...right." Asami said to herself. But without another thought Asami rushed to her room to take a shower to get ready for the day.

Four hours later and Asami was freshened up, homework was done, and she was ready to start the day. but now she was bored and had nothing to do but to wait until six o'clock rolled around, and It was only 4:30. She thought for a moment 'well its not too early. Korra should be up getting ready for school.' So Asami called her friend up to chat.

Asami was a little bit nervous to call Korra, because of how she left things last night. 'uhh I just hope I didn't make it worse-.' Asami's thoughts were interrupted to a sound of a groan on the other end. "H-hello." Asami started off.

"Ngh. Sami?" Korra said sleeply. "Its like four in the morning." Korra said sitting up in her bed.

Asami flushed with embarresment she never meant to wake her. "Oh I-I'm sorrry I'll just talk-."

"No,No! your fine if someone didn't wake me up sooner or later I probably would have sleeped in so... what's up." Korra said suddenly wide awake.

Asami didn't really have a reason to call Korra, but then something finally came to mind. "Korra...I uh...wanted to apologize for my out burst yesterday. My intentions weren't to make the situation worse I just-."

Korra sinkeried "haha now look who's apologizing. But really though I should be the one apologizing I was such an ass towards you Asami ...and I'm really sorry." Korra said sincerely. Korra heard a sniffle on the other end, signaling that Asami was crying. "please don't cry or you'll make me cry, and I had enough of that from last night."

Asami wipped the tears from her eyes trying not to smuge her make up. "Apology accepted. You cried too yesterday huh?" Asami asked.

"yeah I was just all over the place yesterday. I was crying about you, then my personal feelings, and then crying with my mom. You know the list goes on ha." Korra said counting all of the times she cried the other day on her fingers.

"Why would you be crying with your mom? What happened?"

"Oh yeah...I came out to my mom last night and we both were just like...a mess." Korra said sighing with relief.

"Wow that's amazing Kor I'm proud of you. What did she say?!"

"That's exactly what she told me, and she was pretty accepting thank the spirts." Korra said putting her hands in a praying position staring up at her ceiling.

"I wish I could give you a hug right now but that's...not exactly...possible haha." Asami said laughing at her inside joke.

"haha right but I take you up on that hug once I see you today at school." Korra said her cheeks rising with fever.

"and I'll be sure to return it... but you should get ready now if you want that hug later, or you'll miss the bus." Asami said practically glowing with excitement. She couldn't wait to hug Korra.

"hmhmm and why is that." Korra said biting her lip.

"Because...Its 5:00 and school starts at 7:15. Now do you want this hug or not?" Asami said teasingly.

"Hell ya I'll see you at school, oh and bring warm arms." Korra said excitedly.

"Will do Kor see you in a bit." Asami said hanging up the phone with a snicker. 'She's so cute.'

As Korra stepped off of the bus, she closed her eyes to breathed in the crisp fall air, Korra truly did feel free. Korra was suddenly shooken out of her trance when the air was knocked out of her chest. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful goddess Asami hugging her. "oof h-hey!"

Asami hugged her tighter. "hey" Asami looked up into Korra's eyes still hugging her by the waist.

Korra took Asami's hands, and put them around her neck, and then rested her arms on Asami's waist pulling her close. Korra looked back into those emeraled eyes "I've missed these hugs huh." Korra said mesmerized by Asami's eyes.

"me too." Asami said starting to let go of the hug. She didn't want to but they were still standing outside and school was about to get started.

"ugh nooo." Korra pouted from Asami leaving her side.

"C'mon Korra we have to go to class. Walk me?" Asami asked taking Korra by the arm.

"Sure." Korra said gleefuly.

The first half of the day went by quickly, as Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako enjoyed their lunch. Korra and Bolin craked jokes as uaual, while Mako acted like a grump. "Bruh my spanish teacher got me fuck up from the floor up! giving us all this freaken homework, I can barely understand her, and she wonders why half of the people in her class are failing. Like what the fuck!" Korra said hysterically.

"I know its like she doesn't even care that we have ohter homework in other classes. I had three tests today, three!" Bolin said agreeing with Korra.

"huh I don't see what's the big deal, I mean we are in high school." Asami said smirking towards the cyan eyed girl next to her.

Korra blushed while Mako gagged, and Korra glared at him. "Is there a problem Mako."

Mako noticed her disgusting glare at him. "What! I chocked on my juice." Mako said returning the glare.

Asami looked at Bolin in confusion and mouthed _"What's going on."_

Bolin shrugged and mouthed back _"Nothing new."_ As Mako and Korra continued their stare down. Bolin after a few moments broke the tension between the two. "Bro, Korra can you just save your aguring fro another day this is stupid." Bolin said taking a bite out of his sandwhich.

Korra broke the hard glare with Mako, and then her glare turned into a soft gaze at Asami. "Hey wanna come with me to dump our trash." Korra said softly at Asami with a side grin.

Asami adored that grin and smiled back at her "Sure c'mon." Asami rose to her feet and walked with Korra to the trash cans, their hands brushing up against each other as they walked side by side.

Bolin 'awww' too the sene that was in front of them. "their so cute, if only Korra would just realize Asami liked her too." Bolin said cuffing his hands together eyes wide, and acting like a total fan girl.

"Tch, Korra's fucken bi polar if you ask me. How the fuck do you go from mad to lovey dovey like that so fast?" Mako said annoyed that he couldn't piss Korra off.

"That's because Asami makes her too happy for Korra to get mad." Bolin said.

"Whatever." Mako said rudely leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

Asami stayed after school to watch Korra's basketball tryouts. It was the second day of tryouts and also the last, and Asami wanted to be there to surprise Korra when she made the team. She watched as they cooled down on the court through the gym door window, Korra still didn't realize that she was standing there.

Tryouts today were brutal, but Korra could handle it. Even though she dipised the coach, she was still trying to look good in front of him to make up from what she said yesterday. So she did layups, cross overs, and fastbreaks until she couldn't do it no more. As Korra walked into the locker room with the other freshmen girl and other upper class men, she gave the girl some advice about basketball. "Ok so what hand do you write with?" Korra asked pointing to the girls hands.

The girl looked at her hands nervously shacking a little. Her tan skin was just like Korra's exacpt her checks colored in a deep red. The two girls were somewhat the same but yet still different, while Korra had bright blue eyes this girl has pale purple eyes, Korra had her hair in wolf tails while the other girl had her hair in two long briads that went down her back, and tied together int one huge braid. She was also not as buff as Korra was, but rather fit with curves everywhere. The girl stuttered out "I-I w-write w-with t-this one." The girl concluded holding out her left hand.

Korra grabbed her hand and put it on top of the basketball. "So when you shoot you will always shoot with your left then. Here hold it like this, at a 90 degree angle ok." Korra said moving the girls arm in the right position. "And when you shoot you what to just jump up. through the ball. and follow through. oh and land it the right spot of course, keep practicing that and you'll get the hang of it." Korra said patting the girl on the back and walking towards her locker.

The girl flushed a bright red from Korra's contact. "T-thank you."

"You welcome...umm I never got your name?" Korra asked changing out of her practice jersey.

The girl looked away nervously, practically blined by Korra's physique. Good thing Korra had a sports bra on or the gril probably would've fainted. "K-Kara." She said shyly.

"Well Kara, nice to meet you my names Korra." Korra said putting on another shirt, and sticking out her hand to shake the other girls.

Kara noticed how firm Korra's hand shake was, and melted even more but she tried to return the same with her and shake. "its nice to meet you too K-Korra." Kara said giving her a weak smile.

All of the girls in the locker room got dressed as they waited for the coach to knock on the door. Once the caoch knocked on the door they would race to the middle of the gym to find their envelope on the floor that had the information in it if they made the team or not. It was better to do it this way instead of hanging a paper on the wall in the hall for the whole school to see.

Korra picked up her envelope first but hesitated to open it. She decided that she would wait until her mom picked her up to open it, and with that she walked towards the exit of the gym.

Kara didn't want to open hers either, becuase she figured she had a pretty good idea of what was in it. "Hey don't you wanna open yours?" Kara asked putting her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"uhh no not really I was just going to wait until later, I have a gut feeling that I didn't make it and I've been having a pretty good day today and that would really ruin it."

"pfft are you serious your as good as the rest of these upper class men." Kara said getting a little more confident in talking to Korra.

"you really think so, I-I was pretty nervous yesterday." Korra said shyly rubbing her bicep.

"You didn't look nervous when you told that son-of a-bitch off, that wasn't nervousness that was confidence. Oh and thank you for standing up for me I umm...appreciate it." Kara said blushing and turning away from Korra's gaze on that last part.

"Thank you, and it was nothing I just can't stand jackass' like him who think they can just control people." Korra said waving the girl off. "I'll see you later Kara, it was nice talking with you."

"You too!" Kara yelled as Korra stepped out of the gym door. she sighed and pinched herself in the arm 'nice going Kara, you scard her off.'

Korra wasn't even able to step completely out of the door, before she was pinned to a wall, her arms up in the air. "oof ah-Asami w-what are you doing here!" Korra yelled almost dying from a heart attack.

"I wanted to surprise you are you surprised!" Asami said still pining Korra to the wall.

Korra nodded franticly with wide eyes. "yeah and you really scard me!"

Asami noticed that she probably over did it and let the poor soul go. "S-sorry I was just really excited." Asami said apologeticly bitting her lip.

Korra finally catched her breath, and then looked at the very shy Asami and then smiled."Well I wouldn't mind if you gave me...a hug." Korra said twirling her arms around.

"C'mere you." Asami said putting her arms around the tan girls neck leaning in. "Is this better?" Asami whispered in her ear, which made Korra shiver and tense up.

"Y-yeah w-way b-better." Korra stuttered,as she laid her hands on Asami's waist. The gym door opened again, but Korra didn't dare budge from Asami's embrace.

Kara stepped out of the gym door and spotted Korra and Asami hugging from the corner of her eye. It made her sick to her stomach, and a tear fell down her cheek, as she broke for the nearest exit crying non stop.

Asami cuddled up to Korra on the bench as they waited for her mom to pick her up. It was reaaly cold outside and they could've waited inside but since Korra had just gotten out of tryouts, and she was still buring up Asami didn't complain. "So...did you make the team?" Asami asked hesitantly.

"I don't know I didn't open the envelope yet." Korra said looking sadly at Asami. "I was gonna wait until I got in the car with mom...but I think I feel comfortable with opening it up now...with you." Korra said pulling Asami closer.

"Ok well lets see." Asami said resting her hand on Korra's chest.

"C-can...you open it I'm still kind've sacard." Korra said handing the envelope to Asami.

"Of course." Asami said grabing the envelope. Asami's eyes grew wider and wider the more she read, and once she got to the bottom of the page she gasped and tackled Korra in another embrace.

"What! What?!" Korra yelled in anticapation, holding Asami's face in her hands."What did it say!"

Asami gazed at Korra with a mischief in her eyes. "Do you really want to know." Asami said teasingly pulling Korra closer by her neck.

"Yes Asami why else would I give you the envelpoe!" Korra said grabbing her wasit playfully.

Asami bit her lip and gazed deep into Korra's eyes. "Your just gonna have to wait until your mom picks you up." Asami glanced at Korra's lips then looked back into thoughs cyan eyes who gazed back at her with the same thought.

"Oh really your going to make me wait." Korra siad now looking at Asami's cherry red lips, as she leaned in to try and kiss her.

"y-eah I am." Asami said closing her eyes and giving in to temtation, and leaning in with Korra.

*BEEP,BEEP* Korra and Asami jump to the sound of a car horn. "Um sorry to interrupt but, Korra are you ready hun." Senna said smiling like an idot at her daughter.

"Ya I'm ready to go once Asami here tells me if I made the team or not." Korra said sticking her lip out in pout, and Asami giggled.

"Do you need a ride Asami?" Senna asked from the car.

"um ya actually I do, I don't think my dad is going to pick me up sense he's so caught up with work. Thank you Mrs. Senna." Asami said hoping off of Korra's lap to get in the car.

"Hey you said you would tell me once my mom got here." Korra pouted as she got in the car with Asami. "No fair."

"I tell you once we get to my house. ok I promise." Asami said buckling into her seat belt.

As they walked up to Asami's door, Korra grabbed both of Asami's shoulders and shook them in anticipation. "C'mon tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Ok ok haha, the note said..." Asami trailed off teasingly.

"What, what! what did the note say." Korra Picked up Asami off of the ground by her waist. "please Asami, I'm begging you." Asami laughed hard as Korra twirled her around in a circle.

"ok hahaha you made the team, you made the team Korra!" Asami said holding on to Korra's shoulders to balance herself gazing at Korra again.

Korra brought Asami down to her level, but didn't put her down completely as she stared back into Asami's eyes with glee. "Thank you." Korra said looking at Asami's lips again. She wanted to kiss her on the lips badly but they keep on getting interrupted by someone, plus she could feel her mothers gaze on her.

Asami watched as Korra froze. "Korra...are you ok."

Korra broke out of her daydream to look at the beauty that is Asami. "Nothing I just...I like...staring at you because your so...beautiful." Korra concluded as she put Asami back on the ground.

*BEEP*

"Ok mom I'm coming!" Korra huffed.

Asami couldn't take it anymore and before she slipped into the front door, she grabbed Korra's face and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her back on Korra as she stepped into the mansion but turned around to say "Parting is such sweet sworrow." And then closed the door

Umm so this is my fist authors note out of all of these chapters. I'm sorry for being anonymous. But as you know this is my first fanfic, and I'm exited for this story just as well as you are. Thank you for all of the support on the other chapters, and please don't be afraid to write reviews because lets face it were all human and we all make mistakes, so I could use all the help I can get lol.

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and don't forget to favorite this story and review it, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: So Many Questions

As Korra changed out of her stincky basketball clothes and into her pajamas, she was very carful on not to sumge the lipstick that was on her cheek.

Korra walked down the stairs in daze holding her cheek, playing the kiss over and over again in her head. In fact she was so consumed in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going, and when she turned the corner into the kitchen of her house she ran straight into her father. "oof-oh sorry dad." Korra said now clutching her cheek trying to hide the kiss mark.

"No problem kido. How was tryouts today, I hope that you didn't give the coach hell?" Tonraq asked.

'really you want to talk now when I have lipsitck on my face.' Korra thought staring back at her father anxiety raging in her stomach. "oh uh tryouts! ya umm tryouts were fine no hell was raised!" Korra side in a rush of words.

Tonraq looked at his daughter with a questioning glare, and noticed Korra holding her cheek. "Say what's up with your chee-" Tonraq asked reaching for his daughters hand.

Korra slapped his hand away with her free hand, and quickly wipped off the lipstick so she can reveal her bare cheek. "N-nothing see. geez dad your so paranoid." Korra said walking past her dad and into the kitchen. 'sprits that was close.'

Tonraq just shrugged it off and walked away, letting go of the topic.

Korra was upstairs playing video games when she heard the door bell ring, but she still didn't budge from her spot until her mom called her. "Korra get down her we have guest!" Senna yelled up the steps.

'ugh are you serious I almost beat my high score, this better be good.' Korra stomped down the stairs and turned into the kitchen where she heard the laughter coming from. "Ok who is it that sooo important that they had to ruin my high score-." Korra stopped her rambling to take notice of who was standing in her kitchen. She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Well if you want we can leave Korra so you can get back to your game hahaha." Asami said giggling to the girls awkwardness.

"No No! I can make an acception for you guys. Sorry about that." Korra said awkwardly.

Everyone including Korra then laughed, getting rid of Korra's awkwardness that once filled the room. "Haha can we start over." Korra asked walking towrds her family and Asami's family.

"Of course Korra, how have you been." Hiroshi asked patting Korra on the shoulder.

Korra glanced at Asami then back to the man. "I've been great sir." Korra grinned.

"haha please just call me Hiroshi."

Korra nodded in agreement then turned her gaze to Asami "so what brings you guys here on a Friday night."

"Your mom asked us to come over for dinner to celebrate you on making the team." Asami said gazing at Korra.

"What you guys didn't have too, its not that big of a deal." Korra said staring at her mom with an eyebrow raised.

"Korra honey you deserve it." Senna said with a wink and taking a sip of tea out of the cup in her hand.

Korra frowned at her. 'what the heck was the wink for.' "Well thank you mom. What's for dinner?"

"Its a surprise. I can't tell you. So how bout you and Asami go up stairs and do whatever it is that girls do these days, and I'll call you guys when dinner is ready. ok." Senna said finishing off the rest of her tea.

Korra finally caught on to what her mother was doing. She was just trying to get her and Asami alone. 'Your smooth mom, real smooth.' Korra thought, not wasting another second and grabbing Asami's wrist. "Ok!" As they ran up the stairs to Korra's room.

Korrra opened the bedroom door for Asami and watched as she walked in with awe. "So this is my crib."

"Its...very...blue." Asami said taking in all of the different shades of blue in the room. Although the room was very colorful it was also very messy, there were dirty clothes all over the floor, Korra's bed wasn't made up, and there was a slight oder to the room. There was also a TV with a game consle hooked up to it, and two bean bag chairs.

Korra rushed to pick up all of the dirty clothes, and put them into a hamper that hanged from her bedroom door. "Sorry about the mess, if I would have know you were coming over I would have cleaned up a bit." Korra said shyly rubbing the back of her neck.

"No worries I might look like I'm the cleanest in the world but in reality I'm pretty dirty myself." Asami said reassuring the tan girl. "So what game are you playing?" Asami asked walking towards the TV.

"uhh just a racing game, you wanna play?" Korra asked hesitantly.

"pfft nah I suck at video games." Asami said waving the girl off.

"C'mon, what scard I'll beat you?!" Korra said handing Asami an controller.

"Oh your on!" Asami said snatching the controller from Korra's hands.

Korra set the game so now two people could race each other. "You ready to get burned!" Korra said starting the race.

"That's somthing that I should be asking you Korra." Asami said watching the countdown on the screen.

"Three, two, one, see-ya Sami!"

"oh I'm just letting you warm up you'll see." Asami stated.

They were on the final lap of the race and Korra was still in the lead. "So what were you say about just letting me warm up, I'm going to beat you Sami!" Korra said taking her eyes off of the TV to look at a very determined Asami.

"Look Korra!" Asami yelled in excitement pointing to the screen, she had passed Korra up and crossed the finish line. "YES!"

"What b-but how you were just a-and I was just...how bish how!" Korra said shocked her jaw dropping to the floor.

"I guess I just have a way with cars." Asami said bitting her lip, and picking up Korra's jaw.

"But this is just a videogame!"Korra said looking back at the TV screen.

"Haha, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Korra asked still in shock.

"To go and get you some ice for that burn." Asami giggled.

"Gahaha shut up!" Korra laughed hystericaly punching Asami in the arm.

"ouch that hurt." Asami said all of a sudden sounding serious.

Korra stopped laughing and looked at her apologeticly. "Oh shoot I'm sorry I got a little carried away with that." Korra said softly grapping her arm.

"Gotcha!" Asami yelled coming back to life and playfully tackling Korra to the ground.

"Oh you butthole you tricked me." Korra said letting Asami tackle her to the ground. This just became a thing that the two did now and then.

"Haha sorry I couldn't help it your just too easy haha." Asami said now taking her seat on Korra's lap.

Korra sat up so she was at Asami's level. " So I guess there's another thing that your good at."

"What's that?" Asami asked wraping her arms around Korra's neck.

"Racing. Have you ever went go cart racing before?" Korra asked taking Asami's lead and wraping her hands around her back.

"Ya plenty of times, why?"

"Well...if you wouldn't...happen to have anything...to do-." Korra had a hard time trying to get it out.

"Are you asking me out?" Asami asked bringing Korra closer by the neck.

"...yes I-I w-was asking you out. It just kind've came to mind with the whole car thing, and since you've went go carting before I was just wondering if you would like to go, go carting with me tomorrow, since its saturday-" Korra rambled on again.

"Korra! stop talking. I would love to." Asami said putting a finger over Korra's mouth.

"Really a-are y-you serious?!" Korrra asked bringing Asami in for a hug.

"yes I'm serious Kor." Asami said returning the hug.

Korra pulled away from the hug to look at those emearld eyes, and then kissed her on the cheek.

Asami blushed to the sweet gesture. "W-what was that for?"

"Just so were even." Korra said gazing into Asami eyes. Their gaze broke when they heard a cough come from the bedroom door way.

"Uh hope I'm not interruping anything but dinners ready."Senna said smiling like a dork at her daughter as she walked back down the hall.

Korra let out a sigh of relief, she was greatful that it was her mother and not her father. "So you ready to eat?"

"yeah let's go." Asami said about to get off of Korra's lap, but before she could do so Korra had wrapped Asami's legs around her waist and then lifted them off of the ground. " Korra what are you doing haha."

"Carrying you to the dinner table. Do you want a piggy back ride?" Korra asked still holding Asami in front of her by her thighs.

"ya I would like that, just let me get on your back at least, silly." Asami said, as Korra let her down to climb on her back.

Korra walked down the stairs again with Asami on her back, taking in the fresh sent of food. "mmm I smell seaweed noodles." Korra said her mouth watering.

"I smell *sniff, sniff* duck." Asami said taking a wift of the air.

Korra turned into the kitchen where they found their parents sitting at the dinner table. The table itself was covered with tribal foods from the south pole, where Korra's family was from. They rarely ate their own clutures food so this actlly was a surprise to Korra. "whoa you really went all out mom, the food smell's wonderful." Korra said still holding Asami on her back.

"Oh you welcome hun I hope you enjoy it." Senna said bitting her lip so she wouldn't laugh at her daughter for giving her friend a piggy back ride.

Hiroshi looked up from his phone to notice the two girls come in, and he scowled his daughter for her childish behavior.

Asami noticed his glare and tried to hide her face behind Korra's head.

Korra felt Asami slipping and holsted her up so she wouldn't fall. She walked over to one of the seats at the table and slid it out so Asami could sit in it, then pushed the chair under the table.

Asami blushed to Korra's sweet gesture again and thanked her.

Korra sat beside her, getting ready to dig into the food that was in front of her, when her mom stopped her by slapping her on head. "Hey what was that for!" Korra said rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"We have to bless the food." Senna said grabbing Korra's hand.

"Oh ya I forgot." Korra repeated her mom and grapped the hand next to her. She gasped when she grapped Asami's hand.

"Korra would you like to say the prayer?" Tonraq asked.

"Sure uh...let us bow are heads. Dear heavenly spirts we would like to thank the person that has took the time to prepare this yummy food." Korra paused for dramtic affect. She heard a snicker come from Asami beside her "Gahaha umm I haha I would like to thank you on giving me strength during my tryouts this week, beacuse with your help I was able to make the team. I would also like to thank everyone coming out tonight to celebrate my victory, and finally." Korra squezzed Asami's hand gently "I would like to thank you spirts on blessing me with a new friend." And they all said "Amen." Everyone opened their eyes and started diging into their food.

Asami and Korra didn't start eating yet, infact they were still holding hands. Asami stared at Korra, and Korra stared back. Then Asami mouthed _"We should eat."_ staring at their hands interwined.

Korra nodded with agreement staring at their hands as well but she didn't want to let go. But she did just so they could eat. It was a very long but enjoyable dinner, but sooner or later it came to an end and the Sato's began to pack up leftovers to take home with them. Korra grabbed Asami by the hand and lead her out of the kitchen and into the living room, while Asami's dad and Korra's parents were distracted. "So were going out tomorrow right?"

"Ya I'll just ask my dad tonight." Asami said.

"Ok cool just text me if he says you can go, and I pick you up tomorrow. ok." Korra said bringing Asami in for a goodbye hug.

"Its a date." Asami said pulling away and kissing Korra on the cheek.

Korra's cheeks turned a bright red and she smiled wide at Asami. "Ya...its a date."

Asami chuckled and walked back to the kitchen.

Korra watched as Hiroshi pulled out of the drive way, and waved goodbye to Asami. "See you later. Don't forget!"

"Don't forget what?" Senna asked as they walked back into the house.

"Oh umm ya I was just about to ask you, you see I asked Asami if she wanted to go go cart racing tomorrow, so...can I go?" Korra asked back.

"Ya I don't mind you going you just would have to ask your father because I have to work tomorrow." Senna said.

"ugh ok." Korra huffed. She hated asking her father to take her places because he would always say no. But she asks him anyways. Korra walked back into the kitchen where her father was packing up what was left of the food in containers and putting them in the frige. 'Well at least I'm catching him at a good time, and not when he's mad.' Korra thought "Hey dad I have a question for ya." Korra said playfully.

"hmm ya and I might have an answer." Tonraq said stopping what he was doing to look at his daughter.

"Ok so me and Asami were planning on going go carting tomorrow and I was wondering if you can take me and her." Korra said in one breath "Please don't say no."

Tonraq chuckled to himself "Ok I'll take you."

"Yess thank you dad!" Korra said running out of the kitcken almost tripping over herself.

"Hey Korra wait c'mere!" Tonraq said.

"Ya dad what's up." Korra said poking her head back into the kitchen.

"What's..that on your face?" Tonraq asked pointing towards Korra's cheek.

Korra froze 'what's on my face...oh shit I forgot Asami kissed me!' "uhh I don't know night dad!" Korra said in a rush to run up the stairs avoiding anymore questions from her dad, because spirts know she had enough of that for one day.


	11. Chapter 11: Date Night Part 1

Chapter 11: Date Night part 1

Kara woke up that morning with her eye's burning, a head ache that felt like a hangover, and dried up tears on her face. She had been crying on and off ever sense Friday afternoon, after seeing her crush from the 7th grade hugging another girl quite amorously. Ever sense 7th grade when she first laid eyes on Korra had she dreamed of having those strong arms wrapped around her, and it was all took away from her. She's known Korra for a long time but just hasn't had the courage to talk to her until yesterday. It took three years for Kara to have the bravery to talk to Korra where as it only took Asami 10 seconds.

Kara pulled the covers off of her face and hissed to the brightness of the sun that invaded her room, she then jumped out of her bed and yanked the curtains over the window to make her room dark again, and climbed back into the bed. Kara was about to doze off again when her mom barged into her room demanding for her to get up. "Kara get your ass up, its 12 o'clock! and we all have to go to your baby cousin's birthday party at 4!" Kara's Mother said ripping the covers off of her daughter.

"Ugh why are they having the birthday party at fun'n stuff he's only turning 3 years old. He won't be able to do anything, and I'm too old to be going there." Kara whined as she pulled the covers back over her body.

"Kara I'm not playing with you if I come back up here in five minutes and your ass is still in this bed...your ass is mine!" and with that Kara's mother left her room slamming the door.

Kara groaned has she rose to her feet and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. "I guess I got to get up now I'm not trying to get my ass whooped."

Korra was so excited for this date but yet still very nervous, it was her first date after all. She had it all planned out in her head on how it was all going to go down. 'Ok so I'll pick Asami up from her house like a gentleman, have the time of our lives at Fun 'n Stuff, and then bring her back home.' Korra thought with a smile on her face, but then that smile quickly faded. "oh who am I kidding that's just easier said than done, I just hope tonight goes right." Korra said as she buttoned up the last button of her shirt. She wore a blue and gray plaid flannel that she buttoned all the way up to her neck, with tan joggers that had pockets on the pants legs, and to finish the whole outfit off she wore navy blue converse.

Korra sent Asami a text message,

Korra: Hey Asami I was just checking if you were ready.

Asami: Yeah I'm just hoping out of the shower now I should be ready in 30 min, and what should I wear?

Korra: Just wear something comfortable, you look beautiful in anything that you wear anyways. I'll see you in a bit :).

"This place smells like feet, and arm pit juice." Kara said walking into Fun 'n Stuff with her family.

"I know, but were just here for this birthday party and then we'll leave in about an hour were only here to congratulate your cousin Tye. Ok." Kara's father said pulling her into a side hug.

"Ok, but anything past an hour and I'm gonna bounce."

They found the rest of their family sitting at a table with balloons and presents on it with a birthday cake in the middle. Kara hugged and mingled around with her family until she got sick and tired of doing so, and disappeared into her cell phone scrolling through Instagram. Kara scrolled and scrolled through all of the Instagram photos with a very tedious motion, some of the pictures were interesting some of them were just photos that reminded her how much her life sucked. But one photo seemed to have caught her eye, this photo made her want to scream made her want to hide and made her want to cry.

It was a photo of Korra and Asami taking a picture outside of the Fun 'n Stuff building. The caption saying: "I'm here at the most awesome place in the world, with the most amazing girl in the world." Korra had her arm wrapped around Asami's waist while Asami kissed Korra on the cheek.

Kara looked up from her phone and looked at the front entrance of Fun 'n stuff and sure enough Korra and Asami walked in together right on que.

"This is going to be so much fun, where's the race track I'm ready to leave you in the dust." Asami said punching Korra in the arm playfully.

"Whoa wait a minute hold your horse's haha we have to pay first to get are wrist bands and coins, C'mon." Korra lead them to the front desk and then took out her wallet.

"Wait no what are you doing I can pay for myself-." Asami tried to offer but was cut off by Korra covering her mouth.

"No I'm paying for everything tonight you don't have to spend a single penny, I got this." Korra said taking her hand off of her dates mouth.

"Are you sure cause I have no problem paying?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded "I'm taking care of you tonight." Korra grabbed her hand and squeezed it with reassurance.

Asami squeezed back. "Thank you, that's very nice of you."

Korra rang the bell on the desk and waited for the guy to help them. "Hi welcome to Fun 'n Stuff How may I help you kids tonight?!" The man said very loudly but in a polite manner.

"Umm two wrist bands please, oh and some coins for the arcade." Korra said planting the money onto the counter.

The man smiled greedily at the greens and then yelled at his assistant behind him. "Zhu Li do the thing!"

Korra and Asami gave each other a side glance and then started cracking up.

"What's so funny!" The man yelled. "Nobody laughs at Iknik Blackstone Varrick!" He yelled leaning over the counter to eyeball the hysterical teenagers.

"Gahaha *cough* sorry sir i-it was just what you said that made us laugh!" Korra said trying to hold Asami up with her arm because she was laughing so hard.

Varrick grabbed the wrist bands and the cup full of coins for the arcade from his assistant and handed them to the laughing girls. "Here take your bands and your cup full of rich's and get lost!"

Korra shakily grabbed the wrist bands and the cup still laughing "Thank you sir." And took a very hysterical Asami towards the arcade. "Haha well that was something huh?"

"Ha ya. Zhu Li do the thing! Like w-what haha." Asami said a tear dropping from her eye from her laughing so hard.

"Geez Sami calm down, I'm glad you're having fun but don't die on me from laughing so much that you can't breathe." Korra said sitting her friend down on one of the driving game seats in the arcade.

"haha sorry I guess I kinda just lost control there." Asami said breathing normally again.

Korra bit her lip and shook her head at her friend. "You good now?" Korra said scooting next to her on the game chair. "Can we start really having fun now?" Korra gestured to the racing game that they were currently sitting on.

Asami was confused. "I thought we were going to the race track? This isn't the race track." Asami said pouting in disappointment.

Korra laughed at Asami's pouting 'she's so cute I think I'm gonna die' she thought. "Haha no silly this isn't the race track…but now that I think of it I might need some practice before we do the real deal."

"Korra you do know that go cart racing is nothing compared to a video game right?" Asami said giving Korra a 'really' looking face.

"Ya I know but..." Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "But the game right here has petals like a go cart would a-and a s-steering wheel too a-and I don't know I was just wondering if y-you c-ould-" Korra was cut off by Asami covering her mouth now.

"Korra! S-stop haha, so what your trying to say is that you want me to teach you. Is that it?" Asami said taking her hand off of Korra's mouth to allow her to speak, and Korra just nodded "Why were you so nervous to ask me ha?" Asami asked.

"Because I wanted you to like guide me through it sought of say." Korra said shyly.

Asami finally got to where Korra's head was at, and she started to glow a bright crimson. "Oh well I would love to, here put your feet on the petals." Asami said getting off of the seat so Korra could stretch her legs out.

"Now what?" Korra asked.

"Ha well put the coins in to start the game of course silly."

"Oh duh." Korra slid two coins into the game machine. "Now what?" Korra asked as the racing game came to life.

Asami looked at Korra with a sly grin before casually stepping over Korra's legs and then sitting on her lap. Resting her legs on Korra's and her hands on the steering wheel. Turning toward Korra and giving her a wink "Now, put your hands on my hands so we steer together." Asami said shifting a little on Korra's lap to get situated and turning her attention towards the screen.

Korra wasn't shocked that Asami was sitting on her lap, Asami has done that more times than she can count on her fingers so that's not what shocked Korra. What shocked Korra was that Asami was sitting on her lap IN PUBLIC! But Korra kept her cool and played along with Asami, putting her hands on top of her dates.

Kara watched as her crush and Asami walked into the arcade in a fit of laughs, she sighed and turned back to her phone. 'Only 45 minutes and then I'm out of here, and I can go back home and lock myself in my room.' Kara thought checking the time on her phone.

She was in the middle of a game of angry birds when her mom snatched the phone out of her hands. "Hey mom what are you doing!" Kara protested.

Kara's Mother put the cell phone in her purse and glared down at her daughter. "First of all who are you talking to, because it better not be me!" Kara's mom yelled. Her mom seemed to be always wound up, but when your Kara and you know how to press her buttons she has all the reasons to be mad all the time. "Second you can live without this phone for a while, and third your cousin what's to go and play in the arcade and he can't go by himself so go take him." Kara's mother said pointing towards her nephew.

"ugh why can't aunt Yasmin take him?" Kara whined.

"Because. So you can do something with yourself." Kara's mom said pulling her up out of her seat by her arm.

"oof ok ok I'm going." Kara walked over to her father and whispered in his ear, "so much for staying just for an hour." Then gently grabbed her little cousin by the arm and walked ever so slowly towards the arcade, because she wasn't in a rush to see her crush with someone else besides herself.

Once they stepped into the arcade the first two people that Kara spotted were of course Korra and Asami. "Great" Kara huffed under her breath, as she took notice on how Korra and Asami were situated on the game chair. She wanted nothing to do with it and tried her best to by past them without getting recognized by Korra, but her cousin thought otherwise. "Kara Race, Race!" Tye said pulling on Kara's arm and pointing towards another racing game right next to the two people that she's trying to avoid.

"Uh No no, Tye we can't play that game i-its broken." Kara said trying to pull the toddler forward, but he just wiggled out of her grip like it was nothing and ran towards the empty seated racing game. "Tye No!" Kara yelled running towards her cousin.

For a 3 year old he was pretty smart, and Tye pulled to arcade coins out of his pocket and slid them in the slot to start the game. Kara came up behind him and snatched him out the seat ignoring the familiar faces that was staring at her from the other seat. "What are you doing don't you ever run away from me again you hear me!" Kara said looking straight into her cousin's eyes, that stared back at her with mischief in his eyes with a grin on his face.

"You lied Kara the game does too work look." Tye said pointing to the screen. "But I don't know how to play can you teach me?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't know how to drive." Korra said butting into the conversation beside them. "Hey Kara how's it goin?" Korra waved.

Kara froze up to the sound of Korra's voice a refused to take her eyes off of her cousin. "Everything's fine." Kara said harshly.

Asami shifts a little in Korra's lap uncomfortably not sure what is going on, but couldn't help but to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Asami." Asami extends her arm out for Kara to shake her hand.

Kara looked Asami's hand over for a moment before shaking it, forcing a smile to form on her face. "Nice to meet you I'm Kara."

"So how do you guys know each other?" Asami asked curiously.

"From basketball tryouts." Korra said. "We just started talking like…" Korra trailed off pondering for a second, "…yesterday. Oh yeah by the way did you make the team?" Korra asked.

"uhh…no." Kara said looking off to the side. "I knew I wouldn't have made the team anyways. I've never picked up a basketball in all of my 15 years of being on this earth, so I Knew I wasn't going to make the team in the first place."

"Wait if you've never played basketball before then why would you try out?" Korra asked a little confused.

Kara looked back at the pair in the seat, and hesitated to answer. The real reason why Kara tried out was because she wanted to get closer to Korra but she knew she couldn't say that. So she lied, "The reason why I tried out was because my mom made me, she just wanted me to follow in her footsteps and get a scholarship in basketball. Or it could also be to just get me out the house…you see I'm not a really sporty type of gal I'm more into like Photography, writing, drawing you know that kind of stuff, not sports." Kara said hoping her lie wasn't that obvious because some of what she did say was true.

"Well that sucks your mom should understand that you're not her and that you have your own personality, and she should let you make your own decisions." Asami said understandingly.

"Well I still feel bad that you didn't make the team." Korra said apologetically.

"Ahh don't be I'm actually glad that I didn't make the team because now I can save myself the embarrassment haha." Kara said laughing at herself and the pair laughed with her.

Tye had be quiet throughout the whole conversation and he was growing antsy. "Hey Kara are we gonna race or not?" Tye said impatiently.

"haha that was the same question I was going to ask you Korra?!" Asami said nudging Korra in the ribs.

"Ouch! Ok ok let's go sorry I forgot." Korra said lifting Asami off of her lap bridle style, then setting her on the ground. "This way madam." Korra said holding out her arm and Asami gladly took it. "See you around Kara." Korra waved goodbye.

Kara waved back trying to old back a tear and as soon as they turned the corner of the arcade she let it fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Date Night Part 2

Tye might just be 3 years old now but he wasn't stupid. He got he's geniuses from his mother after all. He understood when people were upset, angry, or any other type of emotion. Tye looked at his older cousin with concern in his face, he had put the puzzle pieces together and understood why Kara was crying. He reached over and clutched her hand, and smiled up at her trying to give his cousin some reassurance. "It's okay Kara."

Kara looked at her cousin breaking down even more and sobbing. "N-no I-It's n-not, it will never b-be." Kara manages to get out through her sobbing.

Tye notices that his cousins crying is attracting attention from people around them in the arcade. "C'mon we don't have to play the game." Tye said climbing down from the game chair and grabbing Kara's hand again. "We can just play later…lets go get cake." Tye says as he pulls Kara out of the arcade and heading back to the party room.

They sit down at the table where the rest of their families were. Kara is still crying but not one person at the table has noticed it yet, accept for Kara's aunt. "It's okay Kara stop crying." Tye said wiping the tears from her face with his sleeve. But it doesn't work because all she does is shed another.

Aunt Yasmin sits in front of her niece, "Are you okay honey." She asked taking her hand. Kara shakes her head no. "C'mere let's talk over there." Aunt Yasmin said getting up from her seat and guiding Kara to the corner of the room. "Tell me wants bothering you hun."

Kara starts to calm down even though she still wasn't feeling that content. She could always tell her aunt Yasmin anything. She always knew how to make her feel better, and was very understanding. Plus, she was the only person in her family that Kara had told about her being gay (well her and her wife Jia). "I'm just so tired of feeling lonely auntie." Kara said wiping away her tears.

"Aww honey." Yasmin says pulling her niece into a hug and rubbing circles on her back. "Is it girl trouble?" Yasmin asked.

Kara starts to cry again, "I don't know what to do, I finally get the courage to talk to her and a-and…" Kara just can't seem to get her words out she's filled with so many emotions.

"Shh…take your time calm down first…here how bout we take this conversation somewhere else, let's go outside." Yasmin says walking Kara toward the back exit, where all of the outdoor activities were.

They've been waiting in line for about 10 minutes, watching the carts on the track race past them blowing fierce air into everyone's faces. Asami was growing antsy every time the carts pasted the hut they were waiting in. "Mhmm when is it our turn." Asami asked jumping up and down.

Korra stopped Asami from jumping up and down, "Haha calm down jelly bean were up next…see." Korra said pointing to the front of the line where the man was letting the people that was just on the track in, and letting the next group of people onto the track.

Korra and Asami start to move with the line, and step onto the race track. "Racers choose your cart!" The instructor says.

Asami immediately hopes into the first cart that she sees. It's a black go cart with red streaks on the sides. She buckles in her seat belt and waits for the next instructions from the instructor.

Korra smiles lovely at her as she steps into the cart right next to Asami. Korra's go cart is baby blue with white streaks on the sides. She looks over at Asami with lidded eyes loving every moment of this date. ' I don't know what I was worried about…man she's so beautiful when she's excited-.' Korra thought but was shooken from her thoughts from the loud speaker.

"Racers are you ready?!" The announcer asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled eagerly.

"I can't hear you!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted again.

"Alwrighty then READY..."

Korra looked over at a very determined Asami one last time and smiled turning back to the track in front of her.

"SET…"

"Ready to loose Korra?!" Asami yelled over the roaring engines.

"Huh?!"

"GO!"

"Seeya!" Asami said zooming forward leaving everyone including her date in the dust.

"Dang Asami!" Korra said slamming on her brakes and chasing after Asami. "You will not win this time!"

Asami has a determined look on her face as she pastes the finish line for the first lap, with one more lap to go. She's about to hit the next curve when she's shoved into the wall, "Oof! Hey what gives!" She yells a little irritated.

Korra laughs as she pasts her friend. "That's what you get for being first!" She yells back.

"Ugh Korra! Alright you wanna play Let's play!" Asami growls as she maneuvers her cart around and races after Korra.

Asami finally catches up with Korra and their neck and neck. She looks to her side giving Korra a sly grin before speeding up.

Adrenalin pumps in Korra's blood as she watches her friend past her up. She was so determined to win this race it wasn't even funny. Korra speeds up and bumps Asami in the back of her go cart, Asami speed out of control and runs into a wall again. Korra smiles deviously as she races past Asami heading toward the finish line. "HAHA YEAH!" Korra screamed in triumph, she was literally 3 inches away from the finish line when she saw someone zoom right past her. "Dammit Asami!"

They park their carts and head out the exit of the hut. "Haha what were you saying about you not knowing how to drive, you almost killed me out there." Asami said.

"Haha your good Asami where did you learn how to drive like that?!" Korra asked.

"Korra seriously how long have you known me?" Asami asks back.

Korra smiles stupidly, "Well let's see this is November that would be…1…1 and uhh…no that can't be right."

"Korra foreal you've known me for-."

"No wait I know this, I've known you for about two and a half months now." Korra said with a laughable grin on her face, which makes Asami laugh.

"Hahaha ya and in these 2 and a half months what have you found out about me?" Asami said as she sat down on a nearby bench.

Korra sits next to her putting her arms around the bench to seem cool, but at the moment was sounding very retarded. "Umm…Oh I found out that your favorite color is red." Korra said avoiding the real answer. "Oh and (now this is my personal opinion) that you're really beautiful." Korra concluded with confidence gazing into Asami's eyes.

Asami looked back with lidded eyes biting her lip to the compliment. "Thank you…I-I think you're pretty cute too." Asami said shyly averting her eyes away from the cyan eyed girl, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Yasmin walks her niece to the food court outside and buys them ice cream. It might be (spuriously 50 degrees) outside and a little windy, but nothing beats ice cream. They still down at one of the food courts tables and start to chow down on the creamy goodness. "So tell me what's up." Yasmin says with a mouth full of ice cream.

Kara is starting to feel like herself again as the ice cream melts in her mouth. "Ok so you know that girl that I've told you about, that I've had a crush on since like 7th grade?"

"Yeah. You talk about her all the time." Yasmin said rolling her eyes playfully. "Korra right?"

"Yeah her. So I recently had got the balls to talk to her and I thought it went pretty great."

"What did you guys talk about?" Yasmin asked.

"Well I asked her after basketball tryouts if she can teach me how to shoot a basketball correctly-." Kara tries to explain but was cut off by her Aunt laughing.

"Gahaha really to shoot a basketball!" Yasmin laughed hysterically.

"Yes to shoot a basketball it was all I had in my mind at the moment, and it made sense because we were at basketball tryouts!" Kara yelled a little irritated by her Aunt still laughing.

"Hahaha b-but y-you haha don't even play basketball so why would you tryout?"

"Why do you think I got the advice from you!" Kara said pointing her finger to her Aunt.

"What, when did I ever say go tryout for the basketball team and embarrass yourself?"

"Ugh you said "why don't see what she likes to do and see if you can get close to her through that activity." Kara said mimicking Yasmin's voice.

Yasmin snaps her fingers and snickers at the same time. "Damn I did say that. So how did that conversation go?"

"Oh I enjoyed that whole conversation, Korra was a little touchy feely when she was trying to position the ball in my hands." Kara explained as she showed her Aunt all the places that Korra had touched her. "And then after she taught me how to hold and shoot the basketball she went to change out of her clothes and man let me tell you thoughs abs were almost the death of me." Kara said fanning herself.

"Wow! So how did all of that go to shit?" Yasmin asked.

"Yeah so after all of that, I was walking out of the gym to go home when I saw Korra and her "friend" hugging in the hallway like they were some couple." Kara puts her head down in her arms, "And then today when I saw her with her so called "friend" sitting on Korra's lap in the arcade it made me feel miserable like I would never get a chance to tell her how I feel, or ever be able to be with her…" Kara trailed off.

Yasmin got up from her seat and walked around the table to her niece and cradled the poor girl in her arms. She understood what the teenager was going through because she's went through it herself. "It's ok hun you'll get through this, I promise."

They were in the middle of a game of mini golf when the faint sound of Asami's stomach started to growl very loudly. "Woah looks like someone's hungry, what to go get something to eat?" Korra asked.

Asami's held her growling stomach, "Only if I get to pay."

Korra crossed her arms and gave Asami a playful frown. "No, I said I'm paying for you tonight."

Asami copied Korra's frown, "please."

"No."

"Pleeeaase." Asami whined with puppy dog eyes.

"Noooo." Korra whined back.

Asami drop her golf club and walked over to her friend. Wrapping her arms around Korra's neck and leaning in close. "Please Kor."

Korra gulped and hesitantly laid her hands on Asami's waist her mind going blank. "Yes….I mean- "Korra slipped up and tried to change her answer but was cut off by Asami's plump ruby lips kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, let's go." Asami said inter winding their hands together and dragging Korra to the food court.

"what do you want to eat?" Asami asked pulling her wallet from her pocket.

Korra scans the menu on the counter top, stroking a pretend beard. "Hmm…I'm think I want a funnel cake. You?"

"I think I want a funnel cake too; want to share it those things are pretty big."

"Sure, why not." Korra says wrapping an arm around Asami's waist.

Asami's blushes and orders a funnel cake for the both of them to share.

Kara stuffed the rest of her ice cream in her mouth as her Aunt tried to give her advice about her situation. "Kara I think for now you should just get to know Korra, you say you know her but really you just know her. Are you picking up what I'm throwing down?"

"So what your saying is that I need to focus on a friendship before I think about a relationship."

"Yes if you really like this girl and you want to have a chance with her then you should at least befriend her first…" Yasmin trailed off looking past her niece.

"What…what are you looking at…" Kara said turning around in here seat to see what has caught her Aunts eye. "Oh my god are you serious, you just got to be fucken shitting me." Kara swears. She was beyond livid this was the second time today that she had saw her crush with her "friend". And the first time that she had saw them she ended up in tears.

"You should go over there this could be a good opportunity." Yasmin encourages.

"Are you Nuts?!" Kara yelled, but not loud enough for the pair on the other side of the food court to hear. "There on a date, I can't just waltz over there and be all like "hey Korra do you want to be friends, oh and by the way I have a huge crush on you hope that's not a problem!"

"Kara just calm down-." Yasmin says trying to soothe her niece.

"No! it's just so infuriating that-."

"Kara!" Yasmin yelled loud enough to get her attention, and turning some heads in the food court. "Here let's just go inside so you won't have to look at them two." Yasmin said lowering her voice.

Kara sighs in defeat, and got up from the table to follow her Aunt back inside. She looks at the duo one last time before stepping into the building. They were situated like they were earlier in the game chair again and it made Kara sick to her stomach. But she just shakes her head and walks back in the building.

"Mmm that was good I'm actually kinda full, glad we shared it." Korra said chewing the last of the funnel cake in her mouth.

"See I told you that you would be full." Asami said poking Korra in the stomach.

Korra watched Asami poke her stomach and followed her hand up her arm and landed her eyes on Asami's face and kept the strong gaze with her.

"What…what's on my face?" Asami asked in complete daze as she stared back into Korra's clear ocean blues.

Korra slowly cracks a side grin still gazing at Asami. "You have some of that funnel cake powder on your face." Korra said taking the finger that Asami was poking her with and wiping the sugary powder off of the raven-haired beauties cheek. Then she leans up and plants a soft kiss onto the creamy pale cheek.

'Your so sweet, you deserve more than just a peck on the cheek.' Asami thought leaning into kiss Korra, but this time on the mouth.

Korra leans in too closing her eyes.

*BUZZ, BUZZ*

Korra sighed heavenly as Asami pulled away and put her arms around her neck. "Well…answer it." Asami said staring at a very disenchanted Korra.

Korra growls earning a giggle from Asami, before answering the phone. "Hello, oh hey dad. You're here now why. Wow its already 7:30 *sighs*…ok I guess were done now will be there in a minute, ok bye." Korra hangs up the phone.

"Time to go?" Asami asked knowing the answer, but couldn't help being very disappointed she really enjoyed herself. Plus, her and Korra were so close 'every freaking time.' Asami thought shaking her head.

Korra noticed the disappointment in her dates eyes, "Hey we can always hangout another time no biggie, want a piggy back ride to the car?" Korra said lifting Asami off of her lap.

"I would love that." Asami said hoping onto Korra's back.

 **I know what you guys maybe thinking "Oh c'mon they were right there, they had the perfect date and everything."**

 **Yes, I know but it's fun to tease. Plus, I already have a special time of where their first kiss will take place.**

 **So what do you guys think about this new character Kara, write a review about how this story is doing so far. And I'll see you guys in the next story.** **J**


	13. Chapter 13: Dream Come True

Chapter 13: Dream Come True

She concentrated on her breathing as she allowed her thoughts to flow through her mind. Letting herself drift off into sleep repeating the sentence _"I will Lucid dream tonight."_ Over and over again in her head. Korra had been practicing how to Lucid dream for at least two months, and was becoming a little frustrated because every dream that she has had was not a success in Lucid dreaming. She wanted to know what it felt like to be able to control your own dreams. She had read articles about Lucid dreaming, and read about people's experiences on it and how amazing it is. So she couldn't help it to try it for herself to know that once you have that control over your dream you can go, see, and do whatever you want with just a simple snap of your fingers.

'C'mon Korra concentrate, this is the night I can feel it.' Korra thought to herself as her eyes got even heavier. She thought about her date with Asami the other day and how it went so well. She thought about the raging race that they had. And she thought about the kiss that they almost shared, and before she knew it she fell asleep.

As Korra slipped into the dream world, she was still saying in her head, _"I will Lucid dream tonight."_ Korra opened her eyes to a familiar place. She was ironically in her room laying in the exact same position that she had fell asleep in. She sat up on her bed to take in her surroundings, and sure enough everything that was usually in her room was still there but in this case was floating around like her room was antigravity. As Korra moved to get up her bed started to float up in the air with the rest of her belongings in her room. Korra started to panic and the first thing that came to her mind before jumping off of the bed was to tell it to stop moving, so she did.

"STOP!" The bed immediately dropped right back down to the floor with a loud boom. So hard that it went through the floor and landed in a pool of water but not just any kind of pool an OCEAN. "Holy shit!" Korra screamed and her bed for a boat drifted off at sea. Terror sunk into Korra's mind as she could feel herself waking up, "I-I'm…I-I'm fucking Lucid dreaming!" Korra said with excitement in her heart, not sacred anymore. She could feel herself slipping away and quickly tried to calm down before she woke up.

She sat down on her bed for a boat in Crisscross applesauce as she took deep breaths in and out to try and control her excitement. Once she regained herself she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings around her again. "I can't believe I'm doing it…" Korra said looking out towards the ocean. She thought to herself, 'what now?' She stood up on the bed and started to rock back-and-forth with the bed as it moved through the ocean. "Ahh I know what I can do." Korra said with a sly grin on her face, as she took a deep breath and looked up at the sky and boosting herself up into the air flying through the sky.

Korra flew over cities, over towns, and house's searching for a certain someone's home. She finally came to a stop hovering over the home of which her destination was, lowering her body to the grown. She stood there in a haze as she stared at the door bell on the door frame. 'Why am I so afraid of what will happen this is a dream; I am in complete control.' Korra thought reminding herself that there is nothing to fear and that this is not real life.

So without any further hesitation Korra rang the doorbell. Two seconds later and the door flew open reviling the most gorgeous girl in the world. Korra was speechless and had a hard time searching for words. The goddess standing in front of her had took them right out of her mouth. "Heh…h-hey."

The creamy pale skinned girl stood upon Korra wearing nothing but a bikini that showed off her curves, and her smooth long legs. "Hello Korra." Asami said biting her bottom lip and poking her hip out.

Korra was drooling over the pale beauty in front of her so much that she felt an extreme ache between her legs. Asami was practically taking Korra's Lucid dream over by simply just talking.

"Korra?" Asami said moving closer to the drooling blue eyed girl.

"Huh?" Korra said still in a trance as Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck pulling their bodies closer until she couldn't do it anymore.

"We didn't get to finish what we started Korra." Asami whispered in the dazed girls ear.

'It's just a dream, it's just a dream.' Korra repeated in her head as she broke herself from her daze, bent down a little to grab hold onto Asami's thighs lifting her up off of the ground. "You mean when we went on that date?" Korra asked a little more confident now.

Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's waist, "Yeah I believe we're about to kiss…" Asami said leaning in closer to Korra's face her eyes heavily lidded.

"Yeah I believe we were…" Korra said giving in to temptation and closing the gap between them locking her lips with the goddess Asami. Korra let go of one of Asami's thighs to balance themselves on a nearby wall deepening the kiss. 'Mhmm I've been waiting to do this for a long time now you don't even know.' Korra thought. They kissed like that for several more minutes until they had to come up for air.

Korra pulled back from the kiss and laid her forehead on Asami's as the two girls panted slightly form the lack of air in their lungs. Korra finally opened her eyes and lifted her head from the beauties forehead to look at the goddess that she was holding against the wall. Korra yelped in surprise to see that the girl before her eyes was no longer Asami and dropped the poor girl in disgust of what she just did.

This girl was not Asami, but Kara. Korra backed away from the girl she just kissed in panic wiping her mouth, and spitting on the ground as if trying to get rid of a disease. "What the hell Kara!" Korra yelled in so much distaste for the girl in front of her.

"Korra wait…I-I'm s-sorry." Kara pleaded getting up to her feet and walking cautiously to the angered blue eyed girl. "I love you."

Korra was so angry and so confused at the same time. What was Kara doing in her dreams? And why did she say that she loves her? Korra could feel herself losing control of her dream state. "I love Asami!" Korra said before waking up abruptly.

Korra shot up in her bed panting hard and beads of sweat running down her forehead. She quickly picks up her dream journal from the side table next to her bed and starts to right down her dream before she forgets. At the end of writing every detail of everything she can remember from her dream, she makes a mental note at the bottom of the page for herself.

 **NOTES:** _ **get to know this Kara girl.**_

She stares at the page with determination and rage as she thinks back to the very vivid dream. 'It was just a dream Korra none of this never happened in real life, and none of it is true.' Korra thought trying to reassure herself. But she couldn't help to have some suspicion about the girl in her dream. With the purple eyes and carmel skin just like hers.

Korra was shooken out of her thoughts by her alarm clock going off from her nice stand. She practically slugged hammered it from all the rage she still felt. "Dammit man, *sigh* welp I guess another day another dollar." Korra said hoping out of her bed to get ready for school.

As soon as Korra stepped foot into her school the first thing that she did was searched for her friend Asami. She wanted to see her face for reassurance, and let the dream that she had last night stay in the back of her head. For now, she walked in the gymnasium where all of the other freshmen were, and as soon as she was about to climb the steps to the bleachers she had the wind knocked out of her from a bone crushing hug. Korra giggled and returned the hug, "Hey so are we just going to be doing every time we see each other?"

Asami held on even tighter, "Yes. I missed you Korra."

Korra realized that her and Asami were gathering some of her fellow classmate's attention in the gym, because of their affection for each other. Korra let's go and earned a whine from her friend. "Haha c'mon Sami lets go sit down with Bo." Korra said pointing up at the green eyed boy who was waving frantically at them to get their attention.

Asami agreed and inter whined their hands before following the vigorous girl up the steps.

They sat next to Bolin and chatted before the first bell rang. "Where's your brother?" Korra asked putting her arm around Asami as they sat down next to Bolin.

Bolin eye balled them up and down suspiciously before answering Korra's question. "Oh well you know Mako's a sophomore so he can't come in the gym with us freshmen, besides he's probably off somewhere smoochen it up his girlfriend before class." Bolin said in a huff of frustration for his brother. "And I'm here third wheeling it." He said gesturing to the two of them practically cuddling on the bleachers.

Korra's cheeks blushed with embarrassment from Bolin's comment about them being a couple. "Bolin uh…w-were…not." Korra tried to protest but was lost for words.

Bolin huffed again scooting away from the pair. "Humph yeah right."

Korra felt bad for making her friend uncomfortable and wanted to make it up to him. After all this wasn't like Bolin to just be unhappy. He's always outgoing, and full of positive energy. But Korra could understand why he might feel left out. He's brother basically like ignored him with his new girlfriend, and Korra and Asami were showing their feelings or affection towards one another in front of him. "Hey Bolin don't be like that were still your friends, besides would I not be a good friend if I didn't hook her up on a date with Opal…?" Korra asked with a sly grin on her face as she watched Bolin's face expression turn from annoyed and frustrating, to exciting with disbelief.

"No you didn't…y-you t-talked to Opal for me?!" Bolin said practically falling off of the bleacher seat.

"Yep talked to her yesterday. She said to shoot her a text sometime…do you…want her number?" Korra asked playfully already knowing the answer.

"Yes of course I do, a million times yes!" Bolin said jumping up and down like a fan girl.

Korra and Asami giggled to their friend's sudden change in mood. "Alright here it is are you ready. 330-." Korra started but was stopped by Bolin cupping a hand over her mouth.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" Bolin said grabbing his phone out of his pocket, and opening the contacts app. "Ok now I'm ready."

Korra gave him his friends number and told him when she will be free to talk. And with that the bell rang and everybody cleared out of the gym to go to their first block. As Korra and Asami walked out of the gym hands inter-whined, Korra could feel someone watching her from the corner of her eye and was about to turn to look when Asami tugged on Korra's arm and pulled her to the side so they were out of everybody else's way that were retreating from the gym. She pulled Korra in close for an embrace and whispered in her ear, "When lunch starts at third block meet me in the restroom by the cafeteria." Asami said with a wink that left Korra speechless.

"W-what…for?" Korra asked.

Asami leans back into Korra's ear "accidentally" brushing her lips past her cheek. "I have something that I want to tell you…ok"

Korra shivered from the sound of Asami's voice, and the feel of her crisp breath on her ear. "Ok…" Is all Korra could respond with without making a fool out of herself.

"Walk me to class?" Asami asked in a now very innocent voice pulling back from the embrace.

"Uuhh sure…sure no problem." Korra said trying her best to stand up straight from all the throbbing that was going on in her pants. She took Asami's hand and with that they headed off to class.

Asami glanced over at the cafeteria entrance for the umpteenth time, fidgeting around like she had fire ants on her butt. She was waiting at their usual lunch table with Mako and Bolin, barely eating her food. Because all that she could focus on was tell Korra how she felt about her. Asami had been building the courage to tell her ever sense their date, but it was slowly going away every minute that she had to wait for Korra to arrive. "Uhh Asami…are you ok you've been burning holes in the cafeteria door for a while now." Bolin asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…do you know what's taking Korra so long?" Asami asked taking a break from looking at the door giving Bolin some eye contact.

Bolin chuckled thinking he knows the answer for his friends absents. "Pfft you know if Korra hasn't shown up by now she's either in lunch detention, or she got held up in class because she has to finish a test. She'll be here don't worry that's just Korra."

Asami relaxed again in her chair and started to eat her lunch glancing at the cafeteria door one last time with a smile, 'She'll be here Asami calm down.'

Korra huffed in frustration as she glared at the clock on the wall in the classroom. She was stuck in physical science class in a 15 minute lunch detention. Mrs. Grunch made her and her fellow enemy Tahno stay after class when they started fighting during a lab.

 ***Rewind***

Korra was sitting with her lab partner Caila reading over the directions to the lab they were about to put together when Tahno walks by Korra kicking the leg of the chair she was sitting in.

Korra at first ignores him and goes back to focusing on the lab. A minute later Tahno walks past Korra's chair again pulling in out more so when Korra would sit down she would miss and land on the floor.

At that moment Korra was standing up with a beaker filled with scorching hot water in her hand, and when she was about to sit down she was caught by surprise when she missed her chair and accidently poured the hot water on herself landing on her butt on the hard tile floor. "AHH!" Korra cried in pain.

Tahno busted out laughing at Korra. "HAHAHA what a loser you don't even know how to sit down without missing the chair!" Tahno pressed. "Look you even peed yourself!" Tahno said pointing towards Korra's pants.

"Argh! You moved my chair Tahno and you know it, and this isn't pee its water that I spilled on myself when I fell!" Korra said heat rising in her cheeks with embarrassment. The two rivals were arguing so much that they were staring to gain an audience, everyone in the classroom stop what they were doing and gathered around Korra and Tahno pulling out their phones ready to video tape what was about to happen.

"Yeah Yeah whatever you say Korra, it's okay you can tell us that you're a bed wetter."

"Yeah Yeah sure and it's okay Tahno you can tell us that you have a binky for a dick!" Korra said pointing to Tahno's pants. Tahno flushed with embarrassment covering both hands over his manhood, when he saw people pointing their phone cameras on him.

Korra gave him a side smirk and was about to turn around to sit back in her chair when Tahno came back and said, "Well at least I'm not a faggot!"

Korra paused in her footsteps, "What did you just call me?"

Tahno smirked in amusement, "You heard me faggot."

Korra turned around roughly making some people that were standing by her flinch. Korra cracked her knuckles knitting her eye brows at the pale boy in front of her. "I don't think I heard you clearly did you say-."

"Faggot, faggot, faggot…was that clear enough." Tahno kept pressing.

Korra grinned evilly, "That's what I thought you said cause now…it's your ass!" And with that Korra jolted forward landing a punch on Tahno face.

The crowd that they gathered around them cheered and some chanted "Fight!" while others chanted "Beat his ass!" Tahno shakily got to his feet with a smug look on his face. "is that all you got!" Korra gritted her teeth and picked Tahno off of the ground with both of her bare hands and was about to land another punch to Tahno's face when Mrs. Grunch stopped the fight by flickering the lights in the classroom to get her students attention. "Korra Put him down now! Everyone back in your sea-." The lunch bell rang. "Ugh never mind go to lunch!" Korra put him down and rushed for the door, " .Eh, where do you think you're going missy you too Tahno. You guys are staying after class for a lunch detention. Seats now!" Mrs. Grunch yelled as she made her way to her own desk. "I leave the classroom for a couple of minutes to use the restroom and I come back to a fight. 15 minutes and then you can leave. Starting now." Mrs. Grunch said setting a timer and putting the clock in front of her desk.

 ***End***

The alarm clock on Mrs. Grunch's desk finally rung signally the end of their lunch detention. "Finally!" Korra yelled running out of the classroom making her way to the lunch room.

Korra entered the Lunch room searching for her lunch table. Laying her eyes on her table she saw Asami and the rest of her friends laughing their butts off. "H-hey what's up guys whatcha laughing about?" Korra said taking a seat next to Asami.

"KORRA!" Asami yelled bringing her friend into a hug almost knocking Korra off of the seat.

"See I told you she would show up." Bolin said winking at Asami. "Let me guess lunch detention?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Korra asked lifting an eyebrow.

Bolin smiled knowingly and handed Korra his Phone. "I had just so happen to scroll through Instagram and there was a video that went viral in like two minutes, and guess who was in it?"

Korra pressed on the video watching herself sock Tahno in the face for calling her a faggot, and then the video skip to the part where Korra picked him up. The background audio yelling, "SHARKEISHA NO!" Korra smirked like a winner, flexing her muscles. "Yup well I say he got what he deserved."

Asami giggled grabbing Korra's strong. "C'mon I have to use the restroom can you come with me?" Asami said with a wink.

Korra nodded nervously handed Bolin back his phone and standing up. Korra mouthed _"Wish me luck."_ Bolin gave her a thumps upwhile Mako just rolled his eyes.

The restroom was completely empty which made Asami's nerves a little less, but she was still scared to confess her affection to Korra she didn't know why because it was obvious that Korra liked her back but she couldn't help feeling nervous. Asami pulled Korra into the biggest stall that there was in the restroom and locked it behind them.

Korra could fill butterflies in her stomach, 'oh boy what does she want to tell me, cause the last time we were here we both ended up in tears.' Korra thought flushing a slight crimson. "Soo…what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Asami swallowed her fear and locked eyes with Korra, moving closer to the tan girl and wrapping her arms around Korra's neck pulling her close.

Korra followed in suit and put her arms around Asami's waist. "W-what's this about Sami?" Korra said mesmerized by Asami's jade eyes.

"Korra…you've told me one of your deepest secrets, and I know that wasn't easy for you. So just like it wasn't easy for you this isn't going to be easy for me. But at least I know what I'm about to say will hopefully make both of us happy." Asami says in whisper holding a strong gaze with electric blue eyes. "Korra these past few months have been awesome hanging out with you and getting to know you and-." Asami tried to get the rest of her speech out but was cut short when tan smooth lips kissed her.

Korra pulled back from the kiss to look at shocked jade eyes. "I like you too." Korra said lovingly.

Asami smiled with a tear of joy rolling down her cheek. She pulled Korra back in for another kiss this time more passionate than the first.

 ***Back at the lunch table***

"Gezz Bo what do you think is taking them so long?" Mako asked

"Well I don't know it's not like I can walk in the girl's restroom and see for myself, besides their probably sticking tampons up their you know what's for all I know."

"ill Bolin that's nasty." Mako said scrunching up his face like he could smell poop.

"Hey you wanted to know." Bolin said putting his hands up in protest.

Mako and Bolin were about to get up to dump their trays when a girl approached their table. "Umm excuse me but a-are you guy's friends of Korra." Kara asked.

"Yeah what's it to you." Mako said suspiciously.

"Well I-I umm know Korra from basketball tryouts and I just umm…wanted to talk to her she's in this lunch right?" Kara asked nervously feeling like she was being interrogated by Mako.

"Yeah she's in this lunch she just went to the restroom for a bit with Asami haha she might be blowing it up in there sense she's been in there for quite some time." Bolin said pointing to the lady's room.

Kara looked toward the restroom thanking the boys before heading over to the door. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got in there. Kara gulped laying her hand on the handle ready to pull the door open but before she could do so the person on the other side already beat her to it, smacking her in the head in the process. "Ahh Ouch that really hurt." Kara said rubbing her throbbing forehead.

Korra and Asami were so lost in each other's eyes to realize that they just hit someone with the restroom door. They walked passed Kara like she wasn't even there and walked back to the table holding hands.

Kara just stared at them while they passed her eye's wide and mouth agape. 'you've got to be fucking kidding me.' Kara thought going into the restroom to probably cry in a stall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Summer break

 **Korra (P.O.V.)**

I feel like I'm in the movie high school musical right now that it's not even funny. Me and everyone else in the class are staring hard at the clock sitting above the teacher's desk, waiting for the final bell to ring signaling the start of summer break, and quite frankly I could use a break after this year.

Don't get me wrong there was some good things that happened this year, like the fact that I met Asami. That became my loyal best friend, and is now my amazing girlfriend. And every day when I walk through the hall where me and her met I sometimes get a little teary eyed. Call me melodramatic all you want but that's just how I feel about her so deal with it.

Another good thing that happened this year was when I made the basketball team. At first me and coach Amon had some bumps in the road but I showed him my worth to the team and he grew a liking to me and we got along without getting at each other's throats during practice. He even let me be point guard for some of the games.

My parents surprised me this year too, when they sat me down and told me that there was going to be a knew addition to the family soon. When they told me I was confused, I asked them were we getting a new dog to keep Naga company? But then they said no to keep you company and then I was even more confused because why would someone have to keep me company. This was literally the whole conversation,

 **Flashback**

Mom called me downstairs to talk with her and my father. We gathered around the coffee table in the living room my parents sitting on the couch opposite from me. My mom came back into the living room with a tray of tea and I automatically knew they were about to tell me something important, hell probably something even life changing. Sorry there I go again being all dramatic but, foreal you know shits about to hit the fan when someone brings a tray of tea into the conversation.

My mom sits down next to my dad who seems like he's going to pass out any second now, his Carmel skin is almost to the complexion of the white couch he's sitting on and he sweating like crazy, he looks like he just saw a ghost.

My mom motions for me to grab a cup, "Korra I called you down here because I-we have some-something to tell you now this might be shocking and a lot to take in but please just listen okay."

I nod my head cautiously bringing the tea to me lips to take a sip and instantly regretting it _'_ _Eww fucking hate green tea'_ I put the tea cup down and look at my dad Shakely try and pick up his cup of tea. He's trembling so much that some of the tea falls out of the cup. He takes a sip of his tea and lets out an unnecessary Ah. He awkwardly says, "T-this tea is good honey d-did you put honey in it?" He laughs at his pun and I can't help but giggle a little too.

My mom whacks him up the back of the head giving him a stern look which shuts him and me up. "Your joking right now really, this isn't even a joking matter."

"Sorry thought we needed a little icebreaker."

I finally speak up, "Please don't tell me your guys are getting a divorce!" I yelled jolting out of my seat.

My mom jumps up with me, "No! no honey we're not getting a divorce what I'm about to tell you will actually change all of our live's in a good way." I sat back down and so did my mom.

"Ok so…..what is it?"

My parents exchange a look, "Were going to have a new addition to the family." Mom said.

"I'm confused are we getting a dog to keep Naga company?"

"No more like to keep you company."

What do I need company for I'm 15 years old, and plus if I wanted to be with someone to keep me company that's what friends are for? I asked, "What?! We're getting a Nanny I can babysit myself."

"Geez, see she got her air headness from you Tonraq." My mom joked pointing her finger at dad.

"like father like daughter." My dad said smiling.

"No Korra you're not getting a dog or a nanny. You're getting a new sister or brother. I'm pregnant."

I gasp in shock but even though I'm surprised I crack a smile. "I-I'm going to be a big sister, really."

My parents nod their heads. "That's amazing when did this happen?!"

My parent's cheeks lighted up with a bright crimson from the question. "Uhh doesn't matter what matters is our family is going to be even bigger."

I leap out of my seat to hug my parents, "I love you guys!"

 **End of Flashback**

Those were the good things that happen this year. But throughout this year there was also drama.

Mako had got his girlfriend Prego's on Valentines _'_ _So typical'_. And now he's probably going to have to drop out of school. It's a good thing I don't know this girl because me and her would be exchanging some words. She a stupid hoe. Mako dumb too I don't think he's ever heard of protection. But he's two thrusts too late now.

There were also rumors going around school that Tanho is Bi. But I'm not surprised he is a pretty boy after all. Like he literally wears mascara on his eyes like he's in some boy band, I knew he was something. I mean I am gay I can sniff out my own.

The last thing that happen recently was my friend Kara. I hate to say this but…..Kara died. She killed herself actually and it was all because of me.

She had left a note for me in my locker. It said that she was going to kill herself and how she was going to do it. The note told me why she was doing it too. Kara was killing herself because and I quote, "I couldn't stand to see you with someone else knowing I couldn't have you. And I didn't want to ruin the relationship so I had to get rid of the problem which was me."

I never took notice in Kara like she wanted me to, and I never knew she felt this way about me and in the note it said that she had felt this way about me for years I felt guilty and I still feel guilty now. But I know that Kara would want me to be happy.

I went to the funeral to pay my respects but, her parents didn't want me there and I don't blame them. I'm just happy I was able to be Kara's friend.

So that was my freshmen year and if this year was a roller coaster than I don't even want to know what next year will bring.

 ** _Ring!_**

The sound of the bell snapped me out of my daze. Everyone around me Immediately makes a b-line for the classroom door. My now former Spanish teacher yells, "The bell doesn't dismiss you I do!" But everyone ignores her and continue to leave the classroom.

I quickly grab my book bag off the back of my chair and start making my way to leave but I'm stopped by my Spanish teacher. "Not so fast."

"Ugh c'mon Mrs. Francesca." I groaned.

She hands me an envelope that has my parents' names on it. I don't care at the moment, cause all I'm trying to do is leave here so I can find Asami and kiss her goodbye before she gets on the bus. And I'll be damned if this woman stops me. "What is this?" I ask.

"The office told me to give it to you I don't know what it is but you should open it with your parents, now you can go."

I groan again stuffing the envelope in my book bag as I leave the class room and heading towards Asami's locker. I hate it when teachers pull this shit, like why couldn't you have given it to me during class instead of after when I have to leave, assholes I swear.

I walk around the corner of a hallway, and I catch Asami putting in her locker combination. I decide to sneak up on her since it takes her like ten tries to open the locker anyway.

I'm about to pounce on her when she says, "Hey Korra." And she wasn't even turned around.

"H-how'd you know it was me?"

"Because I know your footsteps and plus, you do this like every day." She says opening up her locker with a swoosh. She turned around finally with a knowing smile on her face. I pout sticking out my bottom lip _'_ _your no fun Asami.'_ I thought.

Asami put her arms around my neck and laid a chaste kiss on my forehead. Oh yeah did I forget to mention Asami got a little taller over the past couple of months she makes me look like dorf. But I still like her.

"Aww your so cute Kor."

"I hope that wasn't my goodbye kiss."

"Goodbye kiss? Korra there's going to be more where that came from during the summer we'll see each other all the time."

"Well then I'll need a better kiss to hold me over for the next one don't you think." I said pulling her flush to my body with my arms.

"Fine if I must…" Asami said seductively leaning into my lips.

Me and her were still going at it when I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I waved it off and continued to smother Asami's face with kisses.

"Uhh Korra…..Korra and Asami!" Bolin yelled yanking me backwards by the shoulder.

I wipe my mouth from the drool that lingered on it from me and Asami's make out session, "What Bo?! Can't you see were busy."

Bolin whispers, "Well I had to do something you guys were causing a scene, if I waited any longer to break you guys up then clothes would have been flying."

I look around the hall and some people were staring at us. I laugh awkwardly, "Haha uhh let's get out of here." I grab Asami's hand and the three of us make our way out of the school.

I walk Asami to her bus kissing her goodbye (for now) on the lips, as she climbs the steps of the bus. "Text me when you get home." She said waving goodbye to Bolin standing behind me.

"I will, see you later Sami." I said giving her a wink and in a result she blushes as I hear Bolin behind me say _'_ _Aww'._

Bolin and I start on the path to my house, the hot afternoon sun beaming down on us, and there's times like this that I wish I owned a car or let alone had my licenses, I have my timps but I have to wait until I turn 16 in order to start classes for my licenses. We're walking to my house instead of taking the bus because well first of all I live like not even two blocks away from here, and secondly the bus I'm supposed to ride on is always crowded. We have to ride with the middle schoolers (and may I add are very smelly after gym class), and sometimes there would be random people that aren't even supposed to be on the bus. And there were times where there were no seats left and I had to stand up like I'm on one of those subway trains, except there's no fucking polls to hold on to so when the bus driver hits a bump, or makes a sharp turn your just fucked. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if one day a kid flies through the fucking windshield!

Bolin kicks a rock down the side walk absent-mindly as he says, "You know you and Asami are just too cute."

I smile from is compliment, "Thank you Bo. But you know nothing beats you and Opal, I already OTP you guys."

"Oh yeah what's our OTP name than?"

"Bopal, because it has your nickname and her name, it just fits perfectly." Bolin smiled from ear to ear kicking the rock even farther down the sidewalk.

"I like that, oooh let me give you and Asami one, mmm how bout…..Korrasami?!"

"Love it I'll tell Asami when I text her that you came up with that." We reach my house, and I start to scramble around through my book bag for my keys. But mentally slap myself when I realized I left them in the house again. "Fuck!"

"Forgot your keys again?" Bolin said with a smile plastered on his face, and I frown at him not really getting the joke.

He bends down and lifts up the welcome mat pulling a key from under it, he unlocks the front door then puts the key back where it was. Stepping inside the house he says, "Home sweet home."

"When did we get a key underneath the welcome mat. Wait when did we get a welcome mat…." I said looking down at the mat that I just now noticed was there.

"Oh Korra I pray for you sometimes now are we gonna play video games or not?" I nodded my head stepping into the house, as me and Bolin are greeted by my dog Naga.

Naga tackles Bolin to the ground and licks his face. "Geez Naga ok you can stop now!"

Naga gets off of Bolin, but charges at me, but I don't play dat. I put my hand out in front of her to get her to stop, which she does but licks my hand instead of tackling me. "Nice to see you too girl I missed you," I bend down and give her a hug, "Time for you to eat isn't it, come on."

I drop my book bag on the floor and head into the kitchen with Naga behind me. "Man she has gotten bigger over the past 7 months."

"Well I had her sense Christmas, dogs grow fast especially this bread because their part polar bear."

"What?! how does that even happen?" Bolin said probably thinking about a dog and a polar bear doing the nasty.

I shrug, "I don't know, but I refuse to think about it so don't ask anymore." I turn to open up the fridge but I'm stopped when I see a note on it that has my name on it. I pluck it off and read it,

 _To Korra: don't forget to feed the dog, wash the dishes, and clean your room this afternoon I expect them to be done. I'll be back around 7pm I had to go grocery shopping and I have a doctor's appointment, dad will be home around 5:30._

 _p.s. if Bolin comes over tell him I said hi_ _J_

 _p.p.s don't fucking trash the place just because you got a high score on some game, or I'll high score on that ass._

 _Love, Mom._

 _'_ _Fucking hormones.'_ I thought after reading my mom's note. "Mom says hi Bo."

Bolin looks up from his phone, "Oh hey."

"She's not here now you doofus haha." I laugh.

Bolin and I are sitting on my beanbags in front of my Tv, Bolin pops in one of the Call of Duty games, and I take the opportunity to text Asami while the game loads.

Me: Hey Sami made it home.

Bae: good you didn't get hit by a car on the way home that's good.

Me: Lol yeah me and Bo are just chillen bout to play some video games, I wish you came home with us.

Bae: Why? you know I suck at video games ;)

Me: Lol that's why I want you here you can beat Bolin out of the water.

Bae: Lol whatever you just want me to sit on your lap.

Me: Well maybe I do want you to sit on my lap ;)

Bae: Hahaha Kor your too much, I would happily go over there but I would be getting in the way of you and Bolin's hang out time.

Me: Ahh were all friends here Bolin doesn't mine, plus he even gave us a OTP name.

Bae: Lol really what is it

Me: Korrasami, ani't that cute.

Bae: Aww that is cute J

Bolin taps me on the shoulder telling me that the games on.

Me: Ok I got to go but come over if you want to Mom and Dad won't mind.

Bae: Ok I'll think about it ;)

Yess she winked pretty much means she's coming over. I stuck my phone in my pocket, grabbing the game controller off of the floor, "Let's make a deal Bolin, if I kill you at least 20 times you have to wash the dishes and clean my room, but if I lose I have to do the chores and you get to boss me around for a week."

"That's stupid but, deal." We shook hands, turning to the screen and started going at each other like maniac's.

It was around 3:15 when me and Bo started playing, and now it's 5:00, and I lost the bet. _'_ _I really need to stop making bets I can't win!'._ "Damnit Bo you beat me again!" I shrieked throwing the controller to the floor.

Bolin shut the game off and looked at me an evil grin plastered onto his face. "Looks like you have to do all of the chores and I get to embarrass you."

 _'_ _What?! I didn't say anything about embarrassing me I said boss me around!'_ I thought, my eyes going wide in horror. "Hey! That's not what I said you twisted my words around."

Bolin just shrugged shaking his head, "Quiet! You work for me now!"

"And now your acting like my boss, ok now I'm confused are you embarrassing me or are you my boss."

"Both, now go do your chores!" He said loving every minute of this, "Go clean the dishes first."

"This is my house you can't boss me around."

"Hey you made the bet I'm just living it, now shoo." He said that cheesy smile stretching from ear to ear as he shooed me out of my own room!

I make my way towards the kitchen feeling saltyer than Yue Bay. _'_ _Can't believe I lost!'_ as I reached the bottom of the steps, the doorbell sounds throughout the house.

 ** _Ding Dong!_**

I groan lazily as I go and answer the door. "I hope this is Asami." I say unlocking the door with hope that it's my girlfriend only to have my hopes shot down when its only Kuvira. "Ugggghhh what do you want."

"Well geez good to see you too, Bolin invited me over here and plus, I thought it would have been a good opportunity to give you this." Kuvira said pushing past me to invite herself in. I swear my friends have made their selves way to comfortable in my house.

I take the sheet of paper from her closing the door behind me and locking it while I read it over.

 **Dear:** _Korra_

 **It's Party Time!**

 **Date:** _June 15_

 **Time:** _7-to whatever_

 **Address:** _You know where we live fool, bring shit to burn from school!_

I look up from the reading the party invitation completely dumbfounded. I walk in the kitchen to find Kuvira digging through the fridge, she pulled out a Pepsi, popped it open and took a huge gulp. I look at her with a raised eyebrow that basically screams, "You didn't ask" but yet again they do this even when my parents are right in front of them, and my parents don't even care. But if I were to just go in the refrigerator and grab just a bottle of water. Yes, water H2O something that I fucking need to survive my parents get mad and tell me to ask first like what the fuck man!

"So why do I need to bring stuff to burn?" I asked utterly confused.

Kuvira grabs another pop can this time shaking it up, "It's a bomb fire party duh! You just bring all of your old homework, umm workbooks, calculator, I don't know anything school related and then you just throw them in the fire to burn." Kuvira explained still shaking the can of pop.

"That's sounds awesome, and your parents are letting you do this?!"

"Yay there all for it, hey where Bo I want to give him his invitation," She giggled evilly, "And this can of pop."

"He's upstairs in my room, probably playing video games."

"Thanks I promise not to get pop on your Tv and game system."

"Please, that would be great." I say taking the dishes out of the sink to start washing them.

After Kuvira had went upstairs, I waited to here Bolin squeal.

I heard Kuvira say, "Hey Bo thanks for inviting me, I wanted to give you this in my appreciation." I'm guessing that she gave him the pop can because Bolin said, "Why thank you Kuv your so kind, oh and would you look at that it's my favorite flav-." I could hear the sound of pop shooting out of the can, "oooh you little- get back here!"

Bolin chased Kuvira out of my room and now they were running around the house, while Bolin chased after her.

I put the last dish into the dishwasher, starting it up and wiping down the counter, when there was another ring at the doorbell. I went to go answer it but Bolin stopped me, he had caught Kuvira already and locked her in the bathroom, one of the dining room hairs hooked underneath the doorknob.

His forest green V-neck t-shirt was soaked from the pop that Kuvira shook. "What?" I asked

"Did you know that Kuvira shook that pop can?" Bolin asked back his vibrant green eyes full of mischief.

I sigh, "Yeah."

He crosses his arms and a smile grows on his face, "Ok in order to see who's on the other side of the door you have to go through the doggie door," I open my mouth to protest but Bolin stops me, "And you have to act like a dog, barking and clawing you know whatever a dog would do."

"But that's not fair."

"Hey you made the bet now go!" He said pointing toward the doggie door that was for Naga but she grew out of it and is now too big. I huff getting down on all fours and crawling under the flap of the door. Surprisingly the door was wide enough for me to squeeze through.

I look up to the person on the other side and my jaw drops to the ground, and a wave of hot embarrassment hits me like a tidal wave. Asami stood above me her hands covering her mouth in attempt to suppress a laugh.

And I make it harder for her to keep it in because I start barking, and clawing at her legs. I crawl behind Asami, lifting up one of my legs to pretend pee on her like a dog would but I'm stopped when Bolin opens up the door. "Bad dog we don't pee on our visitors, get in the house." I set up on my knees beside Asami, stick out my tongue and panting like a dog. "Did you hear me I said get in the house!" Bolin yells playfully and I growl at him.

Asami finally burst out in laughter, "Bahahaha! What are you guys doing?!"

Bolin nods his head towards me indicating that I can drop the act now. I get up to my feet, "I Made at stupid bet I couldn't win and now Bolin can boss me around for a week." I said as we all walked back in the house.

"Well what you do that for?" Asami asked

"I don't know I felt confident I guess."

"Mhmm and look where that got you." Bolin said grabbing an un-shook pop out of the fridge.

There was a loud bang coming from the half-bathroom door, with Kuvira yelling on the other side, "C'mon Bolin let me out!"

"No! serves you right for fucking with me."

"Who's that?" Asami asked

"Haha Kuvira, she pranked Bolin and he locked her in there."

"Korra can you let me out please!"

"Only if you promise not to strangle Bo!" I said about to grab the chair from under the Knob. I whispered to Bolin, _"_ _hide."_

He went down the stairs in the basement to hide. "Psssh I promise I won't hurt him just let me out."

I took the chair from under the door knob and out stubble Kuvira, "Where is the fucker?!"

"Hiding." I said pointing towards the basement door. _'_ _Sorry Bo but this is payback from early.'_

Kuvira ran down the basement stairs, Bolin was found immediately, and it was like the fire nation attacked again.

I make my way to my bedroom to clean up the potential mess that the two beasts made, and to clean my room as well, to be done with the chores for the day.


	15. Chapter 15: Together

Chapter 15: Together

 **Asami (P.O.V.)**

I woke up to the sound of Korra's bedroom door creaking open, and Naga crept through her tail wagging and mouth panting for attention. She trotted over to the other side of Korra's bed and nudged Korra's hand that was dangling off the side of the bed. Korra stirred in her sleep, trying to shoo Naga away so she can stay asleep, rolling over on her back. Naga took another approach to awake her owner and jumped on the bed, sitting right on top of Korra's torso, and then started to lick her face.

"Ahh Ok Naga I'm up! I'm up!" Korra shrieked, wiping her face dry from saliva.

She checked the alarm clock on her nice stand then rose from her bed, walking out the room with Naga behind her.

It was morning as far as I can tell. The sun was seeping through the navy blue curtains that were hung up on Korra's bedroom windows, and the sing song of the early birds chirped outside. I sighed in content, _'I love mornings.'_ I thought, _'So peaceful-.'_

My thought was interrupted from somebody groaning in discomfort. "Argha damn. I fell asleep, oh well." Kuvira said as she sat up, she looks around the room that she fell asleep in then flopped back down on her pillow, hitting Bolin on the head with her elbow.

"Ouch!" Bolin yelled, and I rolled my eyes to what was about to unfolded right in front of me. "What was that for." Bolin said sitting up and looking down at Kuvira.

"I didn't mean to hit you Bo, my bad."

"Yeah right. You know my head still hurts from you banging it against the basement floor, you're lucky it was carpet and not concrete."

"Whatever Bo I didn't mean to just hit you ok now let me go back to sleep."

Bolin growled at her and I figure I should step in before they go at it again. "Bolin she didn't mean to hit you." I said sitting up from the blown out bed that Korra had set up for me to sleep on last night.

They both turned to me like they were shocked that I was in the room. "How would you know? you were sleep." Bolin said.

"No I wasn't I've been up sense Korra left, and I saw that Kuvira had accidently hit you in the head."

And speaking of Korra, "What about me?" Korra asked returning to the room with Naga once again behind her. She walked to my blown up bed and flopped down next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist and laying a good morning kiss on my cheek. "N-nothing." I said blushing like an idiot.

Kuvira gaged while Bolin awed, and Korra shrugged. "Hey you want to tell us again why Asami got the blow up bed and not me." Kuvira said jealously.

"Because Asami never spent the night before, and you have a bunch of times actually. I would've given you the blow up bed if me and Asami were able to sleep together," Bolin started laughing and rolling on the floor, "That's not what I meant you asshole," Korra blushed. "My mom won't let me and Asami sleep in the same bed because she knows we're a couple, and says were too young to be sleeping in the same bed, Bolin shut up!" Bolin stopped laughing but cuffed his hand over his mouth. "Uhh we also can't sleep together because-."

"Because your dad!" Kuvira said in shock, but I was in shock too and this time Bolin stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at the blue eyed girl.

"You haven't come out to your dad yet well I…. thought you already did or you know he just figured it out with you and Asami hanging out all the time. Thought he just knew and accepted it without even asking you." Bolin said being serious now.

Korra dropped her head removing her arm from around my waist to rest on her knees, she hunched over and said, "I haven't told him because I don't want to disappoint him you know, to make him think different of me."

I reached out and took one of Korra's hands into mine squeezing it with reassurance, "Oh Korra I doubt that he will think less of you, I mean look at your mom she accepts you and accepts us, heck she might even be starting to plan are wedding already." Kuvira and Bolin laughed at my joke, and I got a smile to stretch upon Korra's face as she squeezed my hand back. "Everything's gonna be fine Korra, whenever you're ready to come out to your dad we'll do it together I'm not going anywhere." I hugged her and pecked her on the lips.

Bolin stood up from the floor clasping his hands together, "Whelp I'm starved let's go get some food Kuv." Bolin said walking out the door.

"Yeah I'm starving." Kuvira said rushing out the door as well to catch up with Bolin.

I let go of Korra but took her hands in mine instead, "What to go get something to eat?" I asked.

Korra looked at our joined hands as if she were in thought. "Asami, what about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Does he know? About you…. about us." Korra asked now looking straight into my eyes, her blue sapphire eyes piercing my soul with concern.

I could feel those threating butterflies in my stomach, and my throat started to quiver, my eyes clouded from the tears that were about to fall. I shook my head no, catching a tear from my eyes before it rolled down my cheek. I couldn't stop shaking my head, the realization hit me and hit me hard, I had never thought about my dad in any of this, all I thought was to just be happy. Like why would I care what my father thinks of me when I have all of the happiness in the world right here, holding me in her arms. I have never been this happy ever since my mother died, and the thought of my dad not accepting me really hurt even though I didn't even know the answer yet.

I didn't realize I was sobbing into Korra's shoulder until she pulled away to wipe my tears and tuck a stray hair behind my ear, she cupped my right cheek and those soft blue eyes took me in, instantly shutting my water works from my eyes. I felt safe in her gaze, comfort, contentment, and…...love. Yes, I love those soft blue eyes, those long brown locks of hair, that white crooked smile, and soft Carmel skin. I love this girl in front of me, and I don't care if no one accepts us because I have her and that's all that matters.

"We're going to get through this together and I'll be there for you through it all, because I-."

"I Love you Korra." I blurted out cutting Korra off.

She stared at me for a moment, scaring the hell out of me for not saying something yet. Then she finally said, "I Love you too. Dang you beat me to it I was just about to say that haha."

I laughed too, pulling Korra flush to my body and falling back onto the bed. Korra stopped laughing and stared down at me. I stopped laughing when I realized that Korra was laying on top of me now. We laid there gazing into each other's eyes.

"I want to kiss you." Korra whispered, her eyes flickering to my lips for a split second then returning their gaze.

I smirked cupping one of Korra's cheeks, "I want to kiss you too."

That seemed to be all of the encouragement that Korra needed because she leaned into my lips, not wanting to waste any more time. We both breathed in a sharp breath, I could tell she was nervous but so was I. I didn't know why I was nervous but it just felt like we were kissing for the first time.

The kiss started out slow and steady but eventually things escalated, Korra opened her mouth and ran her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth willingly and allowed my own tongue to dance with its partner.

Things got real heated then, Korra rolled over on her back our mouths breaking loose momentarily, as now I was on top and straddling Korra's hips. I leaned back down and captured her lips eagerly and let out a moan when I felt Korra's hands gently taking a hold on my hips keeping me steady.

I pouted internally wanting to put my hands somewhere too and not just Korra's cheeks. I was about to slide my hands underneath Korra's muscle shirt when we heard Senna, Korra's mom, yell from down stairs. "Girls, breakfast is ready!"

I broke apart from Korra's luscious lips, but stayed seated on her hips. "Ok we'll be right there!" Korra yelled back. She gazed up at me and I gaze down at her, "Are you hungry."

"Famished." I said with a smirk.

She smiled too. "Let's go." She picked me up by my thighs and stood up from the blow up bed. I laid my arms around her neck and kissed her on the lips for a moment as she eased me down to my feet.

"Now let's go." I said dragging my girlfriend out of her bedroom, that goofy smile that I love so much plastered onto her face.

When we reached the kitchen Senna was already setting our plates down on the table. Kuvira was stuffing her face with pancakes while Bolin used his fork to go for seconds from the tower of pancakes that were set in the middle of the table. Tonraq was sipping his coffee and reading the daily Republic City News Bulletin as he occasionally stuffed a mouthful of his breakfast in his mouth.

Me and Korra took our seats next to each other, Korra instantly digging in while I rolled my eyes at her manners, "Good morning girls." Senna said taking a seat next to her husband and began to cut her pancake.

"Good morning Mrs. Senna, Good morning Mr. Tonraq." I said politely while Korra continued to eat, I nudged her in the side to get her attention.

"Mm Oh umm morning mom, morning dad." Korra's mom shook her head nudging Tonraq as I had done to Korra, he made the same "mm" sound as Korra made then said his good mornings as well then went back to his food and newspaper.

Senna looked back at me then said, "Like father like daughter heh." She laughed and I agreed. "And Asami I told you honey you don't have to call me and Tonraq Mrs. or Mr., our first names are fine dear, you're not over stepping at all you're like family. Bolin and Kuvira don't have to call us that so you don't have to either."

I nodded. I started to begin eating my food when all of a sudden Korra, Bolin, and Kuvira start to get up from the table followed by Tonraq and they all put their dishes in the sink. Tonraq walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll see you later got a lot of work to do today down at the office see you around six." He leans down and kisses her stomach (and may I add is a little plump now) says, "I'll see you later to little buddy." He said in a baby voice.

Korra gages walking over to her family, "Eww and how do you know if it's a boy it could be a girl." She said crossing her arms.

Tonraq mimics his daughter by crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, "Because I just know parent's instinct." Tonraq said kissing Korra's head then giving her a hug, "Plus, between you, your mom and Naga, there's just too many girl hormones in this house. We need a boy to balance it out."

"Tch I'm going to laugh if it's a girl."

"No you won't because if it is your little sister will one day try and share your clothes."

"Well I'm a tomboy so I doubt that. Let's just hope she's a girly girl like Asami." Korra said pointing at me. I almost choked on my food from my name being called out.

"Whatever you say Korra, here how about we bet on it."

I spoke up. "Korra I wouldn't do that if I were you, you just lost a bet yesterday." I said gesturing towards Bolin who was now listen in on the conversation with Kuvira.

"Yeah and why does it matter what's going to come out of me in 9 months, please don't bet on my future child." Senna said.

"Sorry Hun."

"Yeah sorry mom but the bet is already in motion, so if it's a girl you owe me 30 bucks, but if it's a boy then I owe you 30 bucks. Deal?" Korra said putting her hand out to shake on it while me and Senna shook our heads.

"Don't do it Korra." I said one more time.

But she didn't listen and Tonraq shook her hand, "Deal, now let faint do the work. Alright everyone I'll see you guys later." Tonraq said waving good-bye to everyone in the kitchen and headed for the door.

Once he was out of sight Korra leaned down to look at her mother's stomach and said, "You better be a girl or you'll owe me 30 dollars if you're not." She patted her mom's stomach then said, "But no pressure or anything, love you **sis**."

"Can we go play basketball, outside?" Bolin asked randomly.

"But it's like 10:00 o'clock in the morning, why so early?" Kuvira said giving Bolin a weird look.

Bolin shrugged, "I don't know I just don't what to be cooped up all day that's all."

"But I don't have a basketball hoop ever since the wind knocked it over and the garbage people mistook it for being trash."

Bolin blushed scratching the top of his dark black hair. "Well…..Kuvira has a basketball hoop."

Kuvira gasped, "Ooh you just want to see Opal, why didn't you just say so."

"Because I thought you would have beaten me up for trying to see your sister."

"Nah it's cool Bo. Do you want to go Korra?"

"Sure just let me change and I'll meet you guys there." Korra said heading for the stairs while Bolin and Kuvira said their good-bye's to me and Senna before heading out the door.

"Are you gonna go with them?" Senna asked as she continued to finish off her breakfast.

"I think I'll catch up with them later, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's bothering you dear?" Senna asked in her motherly voice.

"Well it's nothing bad, at least tha'st what I keep telling myself." I said struggling to get the question out.

"Just say what you have to say dear, I won't judge." Senna said smoothly taking a sip of her tea.

I sighed, "Ok so I guess what I'm trying to say is how did Korra coming out to you go, I mean you don't have to answer that I'm sure it's very personal and I shouldn't be asking-." I rabbled but thankfully Senna stopped me.

"It's ok Asami it's fine it's not really a personal question if it's already out there, and plus, you and Korra are and item you should know, but I do think that's something you need to ask her."

"Ok I will." I said clearing my plate and about to get up but not without one more question. "One more thing."

"Yes." Senna said.

"When would you feel it would be the right time to come out to my father?"

"Whenever your emotionally ready Asami. If you're not ready, then you'll know it because you won't go through with it. Also make sure your safe, **do not** come out if you know your dad will hurt you, or kick you out. And that's all the advice I can give you, it will happen one day for you, just like it will happen one day for Korra to finally come out to her father, which I don't know why she doesn't just hurry up already, because it won't change a thing. But it will happen you just have to take it one day at a time."

Korra came rushing down the steps no longer in her Pj's, put in gray sweat pants, a white V-neck t-shirt with a black beany on her head. She walked over to the closet door in the hallway and pulled out a pair of black convers, shoving them on and checking herself out in the hallway mirror. I giggled at my girlfriend's goofiness, putting my dirty dishes in the sink.

"Thank you for the breakfast this morning Senna." I said hugging her.

"Ooh you welcome have fun today." She said hugging back.

I joined Korra in the foray slipping my flats that I wore from yesterday on, and following Korra out the door, taking her hand into mine.

We walked toward Kuvira's house, which was only two houses down, in comfortable silence. The morning sun shining down one us, it was a fairly cool morning but later I figure it will get even hotter.

We reach Kuvira's front door, and Korra rings the doorbell. A moment later two boys, Opals twin brothers, answered the door. "Hey what's up Korra!" Said Wei

"Yeah what it is Korra!" Said Wing. Then they both looked at me their eyebrows narrowed, then they looked at me and Korra's joined hands. "Is this your cousin?" Wei asked, while is brother busted out laughing.

Korra's jaw dropped and I started to giggle because I knew we was only joking, I hope.

Korra stood up more straighter squeezing my hand tighter, but not painfully, and said, "Boy you know damn well she isn't my cousin, you just saw her not to long ago."

Wing suppressed a laugh so he could say, "Prove it then."

' _Oh boy I already know what she's about to do next.'_ I thought my eye's going wide. _'She does know there just fooling already with her right?"_ My thoughts were answered as I felt Korra's lips crashing into mine, and a wet tongue slipped into my mouth, that was already wide open. I was shocked at first, even though I knew it was coming but eventually I relaxed into the kiss putting all my heart and soul into it.

The boys whistled and cheered us on, until Korra finally pulled back and gave them a hard glare that shut them up really quick. "Whoa gezz Korra I was just kidding with you, I know that's your boo thang." Wei said walking back into the house followed by Wing.

Korra looked at their retreating forms and scoffed, a sly grin on her face. "I knew that I just wanted to show my girlfriend off, because I'm not ashamed of showing my love for you." Korra said turning to me and pecking me on the lips, before stepping inside the house and bringing me with her.

I smile lovingly at her, "I love you too Korra."

 **So I think I'm going to do 1** **st** **P.O.V. for now on because there easier to right in a sense, and the Korra P.O.V.'s our fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did feel free to write a review or follow and favorite this story.**


	16. Chapter 16: Oops!

Chapter 16: Oops!

 **Korra (P.O.V)**

 **June 15 (the day of the party)**

I was jolted awake from the sound of my phone playing _Summer Sixteen- by Drake,_ in my ear. My phone was pressed to my ear from last night when I fell asleep talking to Asami.

I glance at the caller ID and groan with annoyance, I check the time on my phone as well and groan even more. It was only 8:00 o'clock in the morning on a Monday, of all days this person could have woken me up on she had to do it on the evilest days of them all.

I answered the phone ready to get this over with so I can go back to sleep.

"What?! Do you have any idea what time it is right now; you know I don't wake up until noon!"

 **Shit face (Poop emoji)** _A.K.A Kuvira-_ "Oh did I wake you?" Kuvira said calmly, but I can tell that she was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh-no I was already up; you know the cows aren't gonna milk themselves." I said sarcastically in a country voice.

"Oh cool really!" Kuvria said obviously not catching the sarcasm.

"No you idiot, you woke me up, and where would I even keep a cow when we live in the city?"

"In a shack behind your house."

"Whatever! What do you want, and how are you up at this hour?"

"I don't know I guess my body is so used to getting up early in the morning. I was calling to remind you about the party later."

"Yeah I didn't forget; how could I forget when I get to burn stuff."

"Ok cool just making sure….." Kuvira said her voice trailing off.

There was a long silence before I said, "Is that all?"

"Yeah pretty much…"

"Ok then well I'll see you later I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok see-ya!" I hung up and stuffed my phone under my pillow before closing my eyes and letting sleep do its job.

A couple hours later, I was jolted awake again, and this time it was a rather rude awaking. Somebody had thrown their entire body on top of me, and was now hugging my covered form. I whimpered in discomfort trying to squirm out of this person's hug. My eyes were still closed and I still didn't open them in hopes of the person taking the hint that I was still sleepy and wanted to be left alone.

But my nostrils said otherwise, taking in the scent of jasmine, and a moment later soft plump lips kissed the corner of my mouth. "Morning sleeping beauty." Asami said chirpily.

I smiled then opening up my eyes to meet those beautiful green emeralds that were Asami's eyes. "Morning." I said instantly regretting it because my voice sounded so rough and horse. I coughed a bit to clear my morning voice and tried again, "Morning Sami!" I said more clearly.

"Eww germs!" Asami giggled cuffing one of her hands over my mouth.

I licked her hand and muffled a response, "But you love it." I said no longer sleepy anymore. I sat up in the bed bringing Asami with me, and glanced over at the clock, _2:30_. "When did you get here?" I asked laying my hands on Asami's thighs while she sat across my lap, resting her arms around my neck, twirling my hair in her fingers.

"At 12:00, Senna told me you were still sleeping so I just helped her with the cleaning around the house, and we just watched Tv. Until 2:30 came around and your mom thought it would be best if you got up."

"Where's dad?" I said with a yawn.

Asami shrugged yawning too, "Probably at work by now, he wasn't here when I got here, and stop that you're making me yawn."

"Yawn's are contagious…..you know what else is contagious?"

"Korra I swear to Raava if you say deez nuts-"

"Your lips." I said cutting Asami off. "What you thought I was gonna say deez nuts, what do you take me for? a child hahaha."

"Yes, yes I do actually, you always like to crack jokes in the morning and some of them you say like every day. But I like the pickup line though."

"Is it enough for a kiss?" I said leaning in with my eyes closed puckering my lips.

Asami put her hand against my lips to stop me, "You'll earn the kiss once you get out of this bed, and get ready for the day."

I pouted, "Fine I'll get up, I hate it when you bribe me." I said picking up Asami by the thighs (which I find myself doing very often) and getting out of the bed to set her back down on the floor.

"That's more like it I'll be down stairs, and my lips will be waiting." She said leaving my room.

After like half an hour of checking myself out in the mirror, and taking a shower. I dried myself off in my room, slipping on a dark blue sports bra with dark blue boxer briefs, because let's face it you can never have too much blue on. I brushed my damp hair but passed on blow drying it cause it will dry on it's on duuuhhh!

I throw on a gray t-shirt that had my basketball number _#28_ plastered on the back in white, and _RCHS Hawks_ on the front, and to finish the outfit off I through on a pair of jean shorts. I know what you're thinking not the short-short ones, the ones that cuff at the end and at least reach the bottom of my thighs, I don't wear dat stuff.

I look at myself in the full body mirror on the back of my bedroom door, I look decent, but my hair could use some work, I was thinking about cutting it short later down the road but for today it will just have to do.

I grabbed my phone from under my pillow and head down stairs to earn my well-deserved kiss from Asami. I walk into the living room to find Asami and my mom watching Teen Mom, which I find hilarious because my mom is pregnant. "Morning mom." I said as I flopped down next to her.

"Don't be flopping on my coach like that!" My mom growled. "And good afternoon to you too." She said with a bite.

I look at Asami and she was cuffing her mouth so she wouldn't laugh, I stuck my tongue out at her, and she snickered. I looked back at my mom who was still focused on the Tv. "Sorry I didn't mean to, but how was your morning so far mom?"

My mom turned to me, "It was fine Asami helped me around the house, un like somebody should have if she wasn't sleep." She said the anger in her voice still evident. I know she's not really mad at me, it's just the mood swings that she's having, and I try to not make it worse when she's on them, by not annoying her but it's hard when your me. "Oh and since you didn't do anything since you've been up the least you can do is take the dog out for a walk." She said turning back to the Tv.

"But I didn't even have breakfast yet." I said giving her a pout.

"Korra it's 3:00 in the afternoon! if you wanted breakfast you would have woken up around 10:00, and don't you poke that lip at me it doesn't work on me. I don't know why you and your father think that in order to get your way you have to stick that pathetic lip out! Now go take the dog out!" she said pointing to Naga who was laying on the coach next to Asami.

I quickly fixed my face and got up to go retrieve Naga's leash. Locking the leash on Naga's collar, "C'mon girl let's go for a walk." I said as the big dog jumped off the coach and headed for the door with me.

"I'll join you." Asami said following us to the door. She put on her shoes and I opened the front door to let Naga out.

"So how do you feel about being a big sister soon?" Asami asked as we headed down the sidewalk towards the neighborhood park, that was only a street over.

"I mean I've always wanted to be a big sister, but if my little sister or brother is going to be acting the way my mom's acting now then I won't survive."

"Ooh your mom's mood swings have nothing to do with what your sister or brother will act like, that's just the way these pregnancies go." Asami said taking my free hand into hers.

"I hope so." I said squeezing her hand.

We reached the park, and I unhooked Naga's collar so she could go off and play with the other dogs that were already playing in the open field. She raced over to the other dogs, full of excitement, but unfortunately she is bigger than all of the other dogs, and scared them off when they saw her charging toward them. But she didn't let that kill her spirit, as she still tried to play with them.

Me and Asami walked toward the swing set, and relaxed as a warm breeze tickled our skin. "Push me." Asami said adjusting herself on the swing.

"I'll push, if you give me that kiss you promised." I smirked getting up from my swing to stand behind her.

"I'll think about it. Now push me, and do the underdog."

"What the underdog, your too heavy for that." I said as I started to push her.

Asami gasped, "What?! I have you know that I only weigh-"

"A 1,000 pounds!" I said pushing Asami up high so she wouldn't be able to respond.

She just growled in response, but when I pushed her again and she came back, she kicked me in the shin. I cried out in pain while Asami just laughed at me, one of her hands was no longer holding onto the chains of the swing, and I caught her off guard when I did the underdog, throwing her over my shoulders while I ducked under her and ran through before she came back down.

Asami lost her balance, but managed to jump off the swing, landing right next to me. Asami punched me in the forearm, frowning at me. "You're such an ass, I could've fell and hurt myself." She said sitting back on the swing.

I sat back on my swing too, and began to move my feet back and forth, propelling myself in the air. "But you didn't, you landed on your feet just like a cat!" I howled as I was getting higher in the air.

Asami crossed her arms, "It still scared me."

I slowed down my pace on the swing, and came to a halt right next to Asami. I kissed her on the cheek, "Your so cute when your angry."

Asami blushed, her face beaming. But quickly stopped herself. "No I'm mad at you right now." She said turning away from me.

I smiled even more, moving behind Asami with my swing practically sitting under her. I leaned into her ear taking in a wift of her sweet sent. I moved her hair to the other side of her neck. "You can't stay mad at me forever." I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Watch me." She whispered back.

"Ok have it your way." I whispered seductively in her ear. I swiftly kissed the nape of her neck, trailing the kisses up and down her neck and jawline, nibbling at her sensitive spots. I could feel Asami clutch my hands wrapped around her waist, a sign that told me to keep going. I kissed down her neck again this time making my way to her shoulder, I kissed the fabric of her tank top, using my hand to pull the fabric a little off of her shoulder. Asami gasped with pleasure, her breaths more labored as she reached up to catch my hand again setting it on her thigh. I can tell that she was enjoying this as much as I am.

I continued my teasing torture, nibbling at her bra strap. I hooked my teeth under the strap ready to pull it down as well, Asami was staring to get aroused, leaning into my chest and rubbing my hand up and down her thigh. But instead of giving her what she wanted I let the bra strap that was in my mouth go, slapping right back onto Asami's shoulder wear it belonged.

Asami groaned in displeasure, putting her tank top strap back onto her shoulders as well. "Why did you stop?" She asked.

I swung out from behind her, "Because we're in public, and because you're mad at me. Remember." I said a sly grin on my face.

Asami crossed her arms again, "But no one was looking, and I-I wasn't mad at you."

"Mhmmm yeah you're not mad at me now." I said getting up from the swing, I whistled for Naga and she trotted over to us. "C'mon let's go home." I said leaning down to put Naga's leash back on.

Asami got up from the swing, "Ok, but I wasn't mad at you just peeved as all."

"Mhmm." I said back.

We were in the kitchen helping my mom fix lunch, it was going on 6:00 and it was almost time for the party. I spread butter out on a pan, it sizzled from the heat. Asami right next to me spreading butter on bread and slapping it on the pan. My mom handed me slices of cheese from the fridge with a smile, her mood swing from earlier at subsided and now she was back to her normal motherly self. I gladly took the cheese laying them on the buttered bread that was already cooking on the pan.

"So what are you two going to throw in the fire tonight?" Mom asked pouring fries onto a cooking sheet. I reached over the stove and set the pre heat for the oven.

"I'm just going to throw in that one test that I got a C on, and a pair of shoes I can't fit anymore in, nothing too bizarre." Asami said putting another buttered piece of bread on the pan.

"What about you Korra?" Mom asked me. As me and Asami moved out the way so she can put the fries in the oven.

"Oh I'm just gonna throw the whole book bag in." I said without even thinking it through.

"Oh no you're not! do you know how much that bag costed? It's practically a college bag. And you'll keep that bag up until your first year in college!" Mom protested, and I'm pretty sure I just brought her mood swing back, _'Nice going Korra, look what you fucking did!'_ I thought to myself. _'Oh shut up! it was bound to happen again at some point today.'_

Maybe I should fix my answer or she's not going to let me go to the party. "I mean no, I'm just going to through in some old homework, and some test I did bad on. I was kidding about the whole book bag thing."

"Wait how many test did you do bad-" Mom tried to say but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell going off.

"I got it!" I yelled trying to avoid my mom's eye piercing glare.

I opened the front door pushing Naga back to greet the other person on the other side. Bolin suffocated me in a bear hug. "Hi Bo!" I gasped.

Bolin let me go apologizing for slightly sucking the life out of me. "Hey Kor, I hope you don't mind but Mako wanted to come." He said pointing behind him towards the driveway. Mako was getting out of a cherry red mustang, and was making his way up to us. I looked to see who was in the driver's seat of the mustang and saw a girl with fire hydrant hair, that matched her fire hydrant lips, and she was wearing sunglasses that made her look like a celebrity but a bitch at the same time. She didn't get out of the car or drive off, she just stared straight at the house.

Mako made it to the front door, "Hey Korra." Mako said about to lean in for a hug but I stopped him before he could.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the car.

"Oh that's my girlfriend." Mako said looking back at the car.

I gasped putting my hand over my mouth, "Wait that's the girl you…."

"Yes now can we come in." Bolin said stepping through the door.

"Yeah you can come in but not her, mom doesn't know her and I doubt that she will let her in the house." I said.

"Fine I'll wait for you guys to come back out, are you guys heading over to Kuvira's soon."

"Yeah we just made lunch so after we eat will head over."

"Ok then we'll just meet you guys over there." He said walking down the front porch steps and heading for the car again.

I closed the door, scratching my head with confusion. _'Well that wasn't weird at all.'_ I thought sarcastically.

Me, Asami, Bolin, and my mom ate our lunch, and by the time we were done it was already 7:00. I grabbed my book bag from my room, and the three of us headed to Kuv's house.

The cheery red mustang was now parked in the driveway of Kuvira's house, and I mentally prepared myself to who I was about meet. We walked to the backyard, the smell of wood burning filling my nose. There were lawn chairs set around the campfire, and there was music blasting from the speakers that were sitting on the patio, the song _Pillow talk- by Zayn_ playing. I looked over at Asami my eyebrows wiggling, she laughed slapping me on the arm playfully.

"You guys are disgusting." Bolin said catching on to the foreplay joke.

"But you love us." I said.

"That is very true." He looked around the yard, "Where is everybody?"

Just as Bolin said that Kuvira and Opal stepped into the yard from the house. Both of them carrying plates of food in their hands, and book bags on their backs. "Hey guys you made it!" Kuvira said setting her plate down on one of the lawn chairs to come and greet us.

"Hi Korra. Hi Asami…h-hi Bolin." Opal said a little shyly when she said hi to Bolin, tucking her hair behind her ear and averting her eyes.

"H-hey Opal." Bolin stuttered back. He stood there for a moment staring at Opal un sure of what to say next.

"Say why don't we go inside for a bit, is not dark out yet to start the bomb fire." I said sensing that the two lovebirds need to be alone.

Kuvira nodded in agreement, "Yeah hey Opal do you mind keeping an eye on the fire make sure it stays lit." Kuvira said.

Opal snapped out of gazing at Bolin to look at her sister, "Uh-oh yeah s-sure."

"I'll help you." Bolin said walking towards the fire with Opal.

"Cool let's bounce." I said as me and Asami heading for the screen door, as Kuvira grabbed her food from the lawn chair.

As soon as I walked into the house I could see straight ahead that Mako and his boo thang were cuddling on the sofa watching whatever the hell they were watching on Tv. "Ewwh I can't believe you let them in here." I said to Kuvira as we sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have if my mom was here, but when I answered the door Mako seemed chill so I let them in."

"But do you see his girlfriend though," I said pointing to the red headed girl cuddled up next to my friend, "She's baked." I said and Kuvira chuckled almost chocking on her food.

Asami looked confused the whole time. "Wait that's Mako's girlfriend," Me and Kuvira nod, "Oh he could do better than that." Asami said knitting her brows in disgust. Me and Kuvira burst out in a fit of laughter. I was laughing so much that I held my stomach and fell to the floor, and Kuvira struggled to not chock on her food snorting in the process. Asami crossed her arms shaking her head, "Oh c'mon it wasn't even that funny!"

"Hey what so funny I want to laugh." Mako said as him and his girlfriend welcomed themselves into the kitchen.

I wiped away a tear, getting a hold of myself. "N-nothing what's up bro." I said stupidly.

"I'm not your bro, and obviously it wasn't just nothing." He said his arm resting around his girlfriend's waist.

The girl still had her glasses on, _'Because she's a dingle berry.'_ Pulling down her tight maroon dress sum so it won't be so high up. Her round stomach popping out from the dress. She gritted her teeth placing one hand on her hip. "You freshmen just think you're all that and a bag of chips uh-" The girl tried to say with sass in her voice but I cut her off real quick.

' _Who does her baked ass think she talking to.'_ "Hold up wait a minute who are you?" I said even though I already knew who she is.

"Ech don't act like you don't know, but if I must remind your pea brained ass again, I'm Mako's girlfriend. Ginger." She said kissing Mako on the cheek, while me and Kuvira gaged.

"Oh please, like a freshman would know what love is." Ginger said like she knew what she was talking about, and that was where she was wrong.

"Excuse me, I have you know that I know what love is," I interlocked me and Asami's hands and she stood up with me, "Probably more than you will ever know, because while you're just with Mako for the sex, and may I add back fired on your ass, I'm with someone that I truly love because their special and mean a lot to me. So don't stand there and try and tell me that I don't know what love is, because if anything you're the one that doesn't know."

Ginger scuffed crossing her arms, "Your blind _freshy_ I love Mako and Mako love's me."

"Hmm seems to me you need to take off those glasses of yours and open your eyes, because your so called love of your life isn't even here." I said pointing to the spot where Mako once stood. "And if you haven't noticed this yet, it's fucking summer break which means I'm not a freshman anymore, you ass! But I'd rather be a freshman than a pregnant bitch that's about to be in her junior year of high school."

"Senior year…actually." Ginger said more distantly, and I would feel bad for going at her like that but I was to heated to stop now or care, I wasn't finished with her yet. Kuvira was stuffing her face in her food trying to ignore the situation unraveling in her kitchen, kind of like sipping her tea. While Asami held tight to my hand a pleased grin on her face. And Mako had dipped on his girl and now in the backyard.

"Well that's even better, you'll either graduate high school or drop out to take care of your baby, hey I might even get to see you on that reality show Teen Mom." I grabbed my bag from off the back of the chair and me and Asami headed for the back door that leads to the backyard, Kuvria putting her dish in the sink and following us. I pulled open the door about to step through, but not without one last diss. "Oh and by the way, Ginger's a nice name…for a striper."

After that drama the party went by smoothly, Ginger left after our argument leaving Mako with us. We all took turn's tossing stuff in the fire, telling stories, and laughing all the while.

Opal and Bolin seemed to hit it off really well tonight and were now holding hands as they shared a lawn chair, Mako and Kuvira dancing on the patio, as Asami threw in another pair of shoes in the fire. I smiled as she walked back to me as I sat on the lawn chair. She sat on my lap and interlocked our hands again. "I liked what you did in there earlier." She said as she kissed me on the cheek sweetly. "I love you Korra."

I kissed her on the lips, "I love you too Asami."

I reached into my book bag one last time to search for one more item to throw into the fire. I pulled out some papers that have been matted to the bottom of my book bag since the beginning of the school year, and an envelope, and quickly tossed them into the fire without taking a second look. I snuggled up closed to Asami and we watched as the fire danced in front of us.

 **(Tuesday 8:00 in the morning)**

I woke up to the sound of a loud honking, I thought it sounded like the horn of a school bus but I could be dreaming. I closed my eyes again and not even a minute later the honking came again this time it honked twice.

The sound was coming from my window, _'That's odd.'_ I thought getting out of the bed to look out my window. Looking thorough the blinds there was a huge yellow twinkie-wait, I readjusted my eyes and this time it was more clear. There was a school bus in front of my house?

I see my mom walk up to the bus, the bus driver opens up the door for my mom to step on board. My mom is still in her pajama's and a robe was on her shoulders. She looked irritated but hell so was I it's too early for this shit! The bus driver and my mom exchange conversation and a minute later she steps off the bus and the bus driver drives away.

Mom marches back into the house, looking livid. I hear the front door slam shut, and now my mom is stomping up the stairs, and I think she's coming for me. _'All shit what did I do now!'_

I sit on my bed readying myself for her to yell in my face. She busts through my door, picks up my book bag, and starts going through it, well whatever is left. Once she doesn't find what she was looking for she throws it across my room and looks dead in my eyes. "Good morning…." I said hesitantly.

"Don't you good morning me! Where's the envelope?!" She shouted.

I scratched my forehead confused, "Envelope, what envelope?"

"Don't play dumb Korra, the bus driver said he was here to pick you up for summer school, and that you should have came home with information from the last day of school!"

"The last day of school was like 2 weeks ago I don't remember getting an envelope!" I said shouting back.

"Think Korra." My mom said firmly

I thought about the last day of school and how I was in such a hurry to meet Asami at her locker. I was leaving Mrs. Francesca's room when she stopped me and gave me an-Oh shit! I grimaced at the memory, now remembering what happen to the envelope. "Dang-it!"

"What? What happen to it?"

"I kind of threw it in the fire last night." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Mom screeched throwing her arms in the air.

I looked up at her apologetically, "Oops."


	17. Chapter 17: New Problem

Chapter 17: New Problem

 **Korra (P.O.V.)**

I can't believe this shit! How did I get enrolled into summer school?! What class did I fail to be in this position? But now that I think of it I never really checked my grades at all during the whole year, and I don't know why my parents haven't confronted me about my academics before when they send the report cards in the mail, like what the fuck! I know how some kids say they don't want their parents to see their grades but, I say I need them to see my grades because I don't know what's up with them.

When I get a test or quiz back from my teacher and whatever the grade is on the paper I just tell myself that's what I have in that class. I know it's stupid but, it's better than signing into progress book with anxiety building up in your stomach and then having a heart attack before checking your grades because your so damn scared. Hell I guess I was just lucky to have my grades decent enough for me to play basketball otherwise I would've flipped shit.

The bus comes to a stop at the front of the school, and it feels like I'm a prisoner about to live out my sentence. Me and everybody on the bus file out as we made our way to the entrance of the school. I was the first to open up the school door and I sighed as I took in the familiar sent of pencil shavings and tears that carried in these hallways. _'I wasn't supposed to smell this till next fall.'_

The principal greeted us at the door waiting for all of us to get inside. Once everyone was in he clasped his hands together to get our attention. "Ok quit quit!" he yelled –which by the way no one was talking in the first place—as he looked sternly at the last two students that walked in. "Good morning students, and welcome back," he started walking up and down the line of students, "You are all here because you failed a class. And here at RCHS we like to seek out our students that need a little more….guidance to be successful." He came to a halt in front of me and weirdly tapped and squeezed my shoulder and then smiled at me. I backed up a step to get out of his grasp and bumped into somebody behind me stepping on their foot in the process.

"Ow." They hissed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I said looking over my shoulder to face the student, the girl smiled at me in acceptance.

"Now!" He pulled out a sheet of paper and read off of it, "Since there is so many of you—sadly—were going to split you up into groups and your group will be in specific classrooms. Once I call your group and the destination of where you're going you may leave."

He started to name off the groups and the crowd of students got smaller and smaller as people left. There were ten people left counting me now. And since there were ten in all of the other groups I'm guessing this is my group. "Ok look around you, this is going to be your group for the next month, remember these faces because where ever they go you go, expect for the restroom together because that's just gross." We all laughed and looked around at each other. I looked behind me and the same girl from earlier gave a small wave and a smile to me and I returned the favor. "And don't be too shy to make new friends too. Now you guys are to report to C-pod room 116. Have a good day and learn something new, dismissed!"

We all headed for C-pod, with most of the former freshmen leading the way because that hallway is the freshmen hallway during the year. And some of the upper classmen don't really know where it is endless they have a class there. You see, an upper classman wouldn't be caught dead in the freshmen hallway so they always go around it by taking the stairs and going over it. And I really don't blame them it can be pretty hectic in our hall.

We reach the room and take our seats at a random desk. The teacher at the front of the room is writing math equations on the white board and I automatically know what class this is. _'Damnit I hate Algebra!'_

And it got worse when the teacher turned around. I huffed in annoyance at my former math teacher Mr. Quin. _'Ugh freaken hate this guy.'_ This guy has been on my jock ever since the beginning of the school year. And there was that one time in class where I was daydreaming about Asami…..

 **Flashback**

It was the last block of the day and there was only an hour and thirty minutes left of class. I was in math class but my mind was somewhere else, I just couldn't get my mind off of Asami and what had happened at lunch. 'Mmm those lips…' I thought licking my lips.

I was so caught up in my daydream that I didn't even notice the teacher calling my name. "Earth to Korra!" Mr. Quin yelled from the front of the classroom.

I flinched from the sudden voice calling my name, searching my mind to find an answer to try and look like I was paying attention to the lesson. "1+1=2!" I yelled out mentally slapping myself.

"Uh noo…that is not what I asked. What I asked was what is a parabola?" Mr. Quin said shaking his head disappointedly.

' _Pfft how should I know you're the teacher not me, plus were supposed to be learning it.'_ I thought frowning and crossing my arms over my chest. Little did I know Mr. Quin was teaching the whole class about Parabola's the whole time when I wasn't paying attention, and now he was just trying to recap.

"Were not continuing with class until you answer the question Korra." Mr. Quin said as he and I are practically having a stare down.

I stare back at him with just as much annoyance not answering the question anytime soon when I hear someone from the side of me whisper, _'pssst'_. I glare at the person next to me but raise my eyebrows in shock to a familiar face. _'wow I didn't know Kara was in my math class, really don't pay attention in this class._ ' I thought as I mouthed a _"What?"_ back to Kara.

Kara makes some sort of smiley faced figure in the air with her finger and mouthed back to me, "U-Shaped" Hoping I would catch on to what she was saying.

I whispered a _'thank you'_ and turned back to my teacher ignoring the stares I was receiving from my fellow classmates. "A Parabola is a smiley face." I reply with confidence in my voice, as the class laughs at my answer. And Kara face palms her forehead.

Mr. Quin tries to suppress a smile from creeping upon his face by covering it up with the palm of his hand. "Sure, sure Korra that's what a parabola is." Mr. Quin said sarcastically, turning back to the white board.

I huffed in frustration and embarrassment as I leaned back in my chair.

"Hey it's ok you tried at least." Kara said leaning in to lay her hand on my shoulder squeezing it with reassurance.

I flinched to the foreign hand. The dreams from last night flashed through my head and I quickly shook myself out of Kara's hold. "Nah it's fine I wasn't paying attention anyways, but thank you for trying to help me."

"Y-you welcome." Kara said shyly moving back into her seat, turning her focus to the front of the class again.

 **End of Flashback**

Kara didn't deserve my rudeness at the end there but this, this asshole standing here is just uggghhh I can't stand him.

"Good morning class." Mr. Quin chirped while everyone, expect for me, mumbled a response. "I said Good morning class!" He said more forcefully this time getting a clearer response from the bunch, once again except from me. And it looked like Mr. Quin knew that because he walked straight up to my desk resting his hands on both ends and leaning forward. "Good morning Korra, how's your summer so far?"

I gave him a confused look. _'Seriously? How's my summer?'_ "Well it would be better if I could be sleep right now." I said crossing my arms.

Mr. Quin stood up straight, "Well you would be home right now if you didn't fail my class." He said and everyone behind me laughed. Which reminds me why am I sitting in the front in the first place?

"Well then try not to fail me next time." I said giving him a cocky smile.

"Haha oh Korra," he laughed without humor, "I didn't have to try you did it to yourself." He said back and once again everyone laughed and some kids even said _"Daaaaammn!"_

"Oh c'mon why you got to do that every time man. Leave me some dignity." I said getting really irritated on how he just keeps dissing me.

"Haha this is going to be one hell of a month with you Korra, better hope you don't get me next year." He said walking back to the board.

"I won't because I move up to algebra two."

"That's if you make it there Korra, if." He said and once again the classroom was filled with uncontrollable laughter.

After an hour of complicated math problems and restless humiliation, the intercom crackled to life and the voice of my principle sounded throughout our room telling us that it was time to take a 30-minute break.

Mr. Quin finally stopped giving his speech about how to find the slope of a line with the equation: **Slope= rise over run**. When all I want to do is rise from this chair and run, hey I might actually be learning something here.

I get up from my desk with a bit too much force than necessary. As I headed for the door the girl that was sitting next to me caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder to get my attention. I turned around ready to give this girl a peeved look but I couldn't after I saw her innocent smile. Her features were soft but rigid at the same time, from her light brown eyes to her fierce cheekbones they were a perfect combination. Her hair was glories as her face, chocolate brown curls that you could have mistaken for an afro but up close you can see that it was the most beautiful set of hair that some girls wished they were blessed with. She let go of my shoulder letting her coco butter hand fall back to her side.

"Hi your Korra right?" She asked but I was too flustered by the girl's beauty to say anything back. "Well I'm Lila." She said as she started to walk out the classroom expecting me to follow her.

I snapped out of my daze to follow her out, giving myself a pet talk in my mind. _'Now you listen here you idiot. You don't know a damn thing about this girl, so don't go and put the moves on her like some fuck boy, because your fucking taken! You hear me. taken by the sexiest and smartest girl in the whole school, who loves you and who you love back more than anything! Now say it with me now Korra, Don't be a fuck boy! Don't be a fuc-'_ my thoughts were cut off by Lila leaning over to get a drink from the drinking fountain, her butt poking out right in front of me from the leggings she was wearing. _'Damnit Korra what the fuck did I just say!'_ I turned around quickly to distract myself further.

I pulled out my phone and powered it on. I received a couple of text messages from Asami and I sighed in relief.

Bae: Hey babe hope u have a good day at school, don't die from boredom :p

Bae: oh and I was wondering if u wanted to go see a movie later on today….or we could just Netflix and chill at my place if u want? either way where ever u are I'm happy to be

Bae: Sorry if that was too cheesy, I love you Korra and I'll see u later

I smiled from ear to ear after reading those messages. It made me realize that I don't need any other girl in the world but the girl that is waiting for me when I get home.

I texted Asami back in the same heartfelt manner:

Me: I love you too Asami and I can't wait to spend time with u when I get home. And don't worry what u said wasn't cheesy I feel the same way when I'm with you, so don't be afraid to express your feelings from time to time…..I think it's cute.

I didn't know I was blushing until Lila came up to me and nudged me in the side. "Who are you texting that's got you blushing like an idiot?" She asked wiping off the water that lingered on her lips.

I smiled even wider tucking my phone into my pocket. "My girlfriend." I said with pride as I made my way down the hallway with Lila right behind me.

Lila was practically breathing down my neck for attention, occasionally stepping on the back of my shoes on accident and then apologizing afterwards. It was really annoying and I wanted to just turn around and strangle her to stop fucking stepping on my feet but, I didn't want to be a dick because spirits know what happened last time when I didn't even acknowledge a girl and she…you know what I'm not even going to finish that sentence.

Lila stepped on my foot again and I cursed at her mentally when she apologized again. _'Ok this has to end now!'_ I thought. "So Lila what grade are you going into?" I asked and Lila stopped walking behind me and walked beside me like a normal person.

"Oh I'm going into my junior year. You?"

"Sophomore year." I replied as we turned another corner of a hallway and were now walking up a flight of steps.

"So do you like Mr. Quin?" Lila asked twirling a curl of her hair with her finger.

I looked at her funny, "What type of question is that? I despise that dude."

She giggles a little covering her mouth with her palm, "Haha your funny Korra you know that," She said while I hummed a response. Trying really hard not to look to interested in this conversation as to not lead her on, because I can already tell what this girl is doing, she's confident I'll give her that, "No what I meant was do you think he's cute."

I looked at her wide eyed like she was crazy, and she giggled again like this was some joke. Mr. Quin isn't old, he looks like he's in his mid-to-late 20s, he wears glasses, with an undercut hairstyle, he has tan skin and he looks like he works out. So is he attractive? Sure it would be stupid to say otherwise but, do I like him that's the question? And the answer is hell no never in a million years. "Sure…he's cute. But I don't like him." I concluded.

"I can tell you don't like him; haha why do you think he always gives you crap?" She asked poking me in the cheek, I flinched from the touch and stepped over a foot to put some distance between us but all she did is move closer and put our shoulders together.

"I-I don't know why he does he just does." I said a little flustered.

My phone buzzed making a _'Bing'_ in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the notification.

Bae: So the movies or my place, I still didn't get which one u wanted

"Who's Bae?" Lila asked, and boy this girl has a lot of questions and she isn't very bright I just answered that question like 5 minutes ago.

I responded back to Asami:

Me: Your place sounds nice as longs as your dad is okay with it :)

Bae: Oh he's not even here, he's on some business trip haven't seen him in like 3 days

Me: Is that a good thing or a bad thing

Bae: Good thing for us ;)

I could feel myself blush this time, and I was now excited to go over Asami house. But I still had to get through this day.

Lila was now reading over my shoulder as she hooked our arms together, I tried to wiggle out of her but this girl really has a hold on me. "Who's Bae?" She repeated pointing at my phone screen.

"None of business geez now let me go." I protested trying again to get out of her grip but failed.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me. Does she go to this school? What's her name?" She threw question after question at me and my patience was running thin fast.

I was about to literally strangle her, but was saved when a student walked around the corner but not just and student, Tahno. _'Saved by Vaatu himself.'_ Tahno gave me and Lila a confused look, while I stared at him with my pleading eyes.

He nodded his head in understand meant as he walked closer to us. "Hey Korra what's up?!"

"Hey Tahno nothing much just summer school. How's life treating you?"

"It's better now that I'm out," he turned his attention to the girl currently attached to me, "And who may this be...your girlfriend?" He asked and my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped while Lila just giggle and leaned her head on my shoulder. I mouthed to Tahno _'You're not helping.'_ And he smiled.

"T-this is Lila and no she is _not_ my girlfriend. I am actually taken by one of the most beautiful girls in this world already so…" _'…So get this girl off me!'_

"Ah well hi Lila pleasure to meet you I'm Tahno."

"Hi." She waved lifting her head from my shoulder.

"So uh can I borrow Korra from you for a bit I have something to show her?"

Lila hesitated for a moment with a frown on her face before pulling away. "Yeah sure just don't be long."

"Ok we won't, let's go Korra." Tahno said as he leads me away from Lila.

We walked around the corner and down the stairs just to be safe and stop to look if she followed us. When we saw that didn't I gave out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Tahno means a lot."

"Yeah no problem, but we're not friends because of this I only helped you because we're somewhat on the same team."

"I respect that."

"But I got to say you're an idiot for not letting her get with you, did you not see how hot she is." Tahno said shaking me by the shoulders.

"Yep and that's exactly why I need to avoid her to resist temptation. Plus, she's nothing compared to Asami, I couldn't live with myself if I cheated on her." I said giving Tahno a stern look like he was crazy.

"Ok, ok but if you're not going to put the moves on her I think I'll give it a shot." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't care as long as she's not bothering me. But I got to warn you she's very clingy."

The bell rang and it was time to go back to class.


End file.
